Cursed
by Wicked'elphaba-fiyero
Summary: Elphaba wasn't always green. She was beautiful, popular, she had tons of friends, she had a father that loved her. But what happens when an evil witch curses her and turns her lovely pale skin green? fiyeraba ! and Elpharic
1. Something Special

From the moment she was born, everyone could tell she was something special. She had soft pale skin, jet black hair and the brightest blue eyes you'd ever seen. She was tiny, but all babies are anyway. Frex stared at the child lovingly, this was his first child, his daughter.

"Melena, look at our daughter!" Frex cried in elation as he cradled the little infant in his arms. Melena peered past the sheets at the enchanting baby in her husband's arms. She gasped at the sight. The infant was so enchanting and special. Of course, maternally, all babies were special and each mother was expected to think so, but this child really _was_ special and everyone knew it.

"Oh Frex, let me hold her." said Melena, sitting up and reaching out for the child. Frex reluctantly handed the little infant to his wife and sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Melena gazed at her daughter with loving eyes. The infant stared right back, her eyes were the most brilliant blue you'd ever seen, they seemed to shine with their own light and sparkle. They were like watery orbs, so pure and innocent and electrifying.

"Elphaba, we shall name her Elphaba." said Melena.

"Elphaba," Frex agreed, "The perfect name for our perfect child." He said, reaching towards the baby. The little infant, now named Elphaba, reached a tiny hand out and grasped onto Frex's small finger and giggled at her accomplishments at catching his finger. Melena felt tears of joy in her eyes and began to laugh along with the little girl. Frex rubbed at his eye with his free hand and laughed too.

"I can't believe she's ours." said Frex, stroking Elphaba's cheek, making her laugh again.

*****************

As Frex walked through town the next day, he couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride as he overheard the Munchkins conversations.

"Did any of you hear about Melena and Frex's child?"

"Oh yes! My friend was the midwife, she said she was the most enchanting thing she's ever seen, with eyes that eyes that look like blue diamonds. She's got to be the most beautiful baby..."

"Oh I do hope Melena brings her to church so I can see the little thing."

"Oh the parents must be so proud; all of the maids at Frex's castle are talking about the new baby. Oh look, it's governor Frex now!"

"Hello ladies." said Frex, smiling at them as he felt pride swell in his chest again.

"Frex, now let's not beat around the bush, but I hear quite some news about your new little daughter." one of the women said, "Is she really as enchanting as they say."

"Even more than they say," said Frex, a picture of his darling little Elphaba swept into his mind, "Little Elphaba is beyond words."

"Oh, so you named her Elphaba?" asked another woman, "Unique, but I suppose she is a unique child."

"She is." Frex smiled, "Now I must be getting back home to Melena, good day, and we will see you all at church tomorrow."

"Will you bring Elphaba?"

"Of course."

*************************

The next day as Frex spoke in church, everyone had their eye on Melena Thropp, sitting in the front row, a little baby in her arms. No one could believe how beautiful the baby was. All of the other mothers were jealous and the fathers were just in awe. All of the other little children were straining in their seats to see the new little baby all of the other parents were talking about. Melena felt pride swell in her chest as she held little Elphaba in her arms, she couldn't help but smirk at the other woman and their jealous awestruck faces. Even Frex's eyes wandered over to his daughter every now and then. It seemed no one could take their eyes off of the little angel. When Frex had said the closing prayer, everyone quickly bounced from their seats and crowded around Melena.

"Oh she's so cute!"

"What's her name?"

"Look at those eyes!"

"Look at that face!"

"Oh, can I hold her?"

"Oooh! Feel how soft her skin is!"

"Oh Melena, you are so lucky!"

"I know, isn't she wonderful?" Melena said before she could stop herself. Everyone else quickly agreed. Elphaba smiled at everyone and waved her little hand causing a great burst of 'awe's' to ripple through the crowd.

****************

About two and a half years later, Nessarose Thropp was born. Frex and Melena hoped for another beautiful, intelligent daughter like Elphaba, what they got was a premature little baby with tangled legs that would never walk, a cripple.

"She's a—a..." Frex began.

"She's disabled." said the midwife gently, "Which is perfectly fine, she still has a lovely face and nice pretty brown eyes...." Frex had hoped for shining bright orbs of electrifying blue, not these dull hazel/brown eyes. He had hoped for pale glowing soft skin, not this cream dull skin. He had hoped for jet black hair soft as silk, not this light brown normal hair. Nessa was not special, and she was crippled. Melena was still resting, so she hadn't seen Nessa yet. The midwife held the little baby out to Frex. He backed away.

"Take it away." he said coldly. The midwife looked confused and tried to press the child into his arms, but he backed away again.

"Take it away!" he ordered, pointing to the door. The midwife quickly left the room with little Nessa, crying her eyes out. Elphaba had not cried when she was born. That seemed to be the only thing Frex could think about, was how much more special Elphaba was.

*****************

Melena never woke after giving birth to Nessa, she had gone. Frex could not believe this was happening. He had a crippled daughter and now a dead wife. He remembered how proud he had been when Elphaba was born, he wondered what people would say when they learned of Nessa's paralyzed legs. They would sympathize him and pity him and promise to pray for him and the family.

Melena's funeral was sad and it rained. It rained hard, which is how the weather should be at funerals; rain and dark skies. Nessa was left at home with the nanny. Elphaba was dressed in a black dress short sleeved dress and wore black gloves on her tiny hands. Elphaba was small for her age, but where she lacked in physical body, she gained in intelligence. Elphaba was amazingly intelligent for her age. Her vocabulary was larger than anyone of her age he'd ever heard of, and she already used complete sentences most of the time. Most two and a half year olds would not know how to act at or funeral, or what the concept even was. Frex doubted Elphaba knew what was going on, or that he mother had just died. But she had analyzed his and everyone else's mood and she acted as they did. She sat next to him, her hands in her lap under the gray awning. Her blue eyes and pale skin seemed to stand out through all of the gray and black. Tears were shed and even Elphaba's blue eyes watered, but she did not know why, she just had the feeling as though something terrible had happened.

At the end of the funeral, Frex picked up Elphaba in his arms and stood next to the casket as the rain poured down as though the clouds were weeping too. He rocked her in his arms and held her close and sobbed, burying his face in her silken hair. She rubbed his back upon instinct with her small hand. They stood like that for a long while as the rain fell and fell.

"It'll be okay Papa." said Elphaba soothingly into his ear. Frex looked at her and smiled a watery smile.

"It will be, because I have you little angel." said Frex.

"And I have you." Elphaba smiled. Frex sighed and began to walk back up the small hill of the graveyard.

*****************

Two years later, Nessa was two and Elphaba four. Frex had still not learned to love his Nessa as he loved Elphaba. He did not think it would be easy to love her, and it wasn't. He had gotten used to how Elphaba had acted at two, and was frustrated that Nessa could not speak in complete sentences at two. He usually just shoved Nessa into the Nanny's arms and kept the crippled child away from himself. He would take Elphaba places though and buy her presents and treats. Barely a soul had seen Nessarose since she was born, because of her disability, she was kept at home and Frex never bothered to bring her along on the outings he took Elphaba too. Elphaba was still incredibly small for her age, and Frex doubted she'd ever grow to be the average for someone her age, but her tiny self just made her even more adorable. Elphaba was extremely loved by everyone in Munchkinland, she was nice and adorable and enchanting and it was just hard not to love her. Her and that angelic beauty she held. Not to mention her little voice that everyone loved to hear. One day as Frex was in his study, his door creaked open slightly and Elphaba walked in.

"Hello my darling Fabala." said Frex as he looked up from his papers. Elphaba got straight to the point, she usually did when she wanted to talk to Frex about something.

"Papa, why doesn't Nessa come with us to town?" asked Elphaba.

"Because she is too young." said Frex, "And she cannot walk."

"But you carry me, and I _can_ walk." said Elphaba, "You could carry Nessa and I could walk."

"No, Nessa is not for the public eye," said Frex.

"What does that mean?" asked Elphaba.

"It means that people would not accept her in public society..." Frex said. This was mostly a lie. Most people would accept Nessa, Frex was just ashamed and angry at Nessa, who was only two. It felt unfair to blame Melena's death on Nessa, but he had to blame it on somebody, because surely the _Unnamed God _would not be so cruel as to end Melena's time.

"But Sue is in a wheelchair and people accept her even though she can't walk." Elphaba pointed out.

"Fabala, just let the matter drop," said Frex, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh alright," said Elphaba, "I'm going to go play with Nessa then." Elphaba walked out of the office. Frex couldn't help but wonder how Elphaba could do that, how she could love Nessa so unconditionally so automatically. He was the child's father, and yet he could not find it in himself to love the crippled child. He wondered where Elphaba got her heart. He needed a heart like that.

*************************

Four Years Later

8 year old Elphaba wore a long pretty silk hooded cape that her father had gotten her for her. She wore the hood over her head so that it covered her face as she pushed Nessa in her wheelchair through the market. She talked to Nessa and Nessa listened. When Elphaba began talking about school, Nessa just felt all the stupider when she couldn't figure out the meaning of all of the big words Elphie was going on about.

"Hey Nessie," said Elphaba, "You want some free ice cream?"

"You can't get free ice cream, you're not _that_ pretty." said Nessa, crossing her arms sulkily. Strangers were always coming up to Elphaba and giving her free treats of trinkets because she was just so pretty and sweet.

"Sure I can." Elphaba said, always ready for a challenge, and she most definitely viewed Nessa's comment as a challenge. She walked up to man selling ice cream at a cart and pulled off her hood so that he could see her face.

"Sir, may I have some ice cream?" asked Elphaba sweetly.

"Sure." said the man, smiling at her and scooping up some ice cream to put in a cone.

"How much is it?" asked Elphaba.

"Three shillings." said the man.

"Oh," said Elphaba, looking down, acting as though she was embarrassed, "I've only got two."

"Oh, it's okay little angel, you can have this one for free." he said and gave her the cone.

"Really?" asked Elphaba, smiling at him with dazzling straight teeth, "Oh thank you, you are so nice." she beckoned for him to come closer and he leaned down so that she could kiss him on the cheek. She hurried back to Nessa and handed her the cone.

"See, I told you I could get you some free ice cream." said Elphaba in a told-you-so tone.

"Fine," Nessa sulked, but ate the ice cream anyway, "Maybe you _are_ that pretty."

"No, you're right Nessie, I'm not that pretty," said Elphaba quickly, she didn't like receiving so many compliments when Nessa hardly received any. Nessa was always looking down on herself, "Nessie, I think you're much prettier than _I _am." said Elphaba, sounding sincere. Nessa blushed, and this time, she chose to believe her sister, even if she knew it wasn't true. Elphaba patted her sister on the head.

"Oh look, it's Boq." said Elphaba. She waved to a little boy who was standing a few yards away licking a licorice stick. He quickly came over and pulled an envelope out of his pocket.

"Hello Miss Elphaba." he said, "And Miss Nessarose." he handed Elphaba the envelope, "This is for you, Demetri told me to give it to you. It's an invitation to his 9th birthday party."

"Is Nessa invited?" asked Elphaba.

"Well...erm...I don't think so." said Boq uneasily, looking away from the beautiful girl in front of him. She handed him the envelope.

"Then I'm not coming." she said matter-of-factly.

"But Elphie, it won't be any fun without you." said Boq.

"Oh I'm sure you can find some other way to amuse yourselves without me." said Elphaba, turning to leave.

"If I get Demetri to invite Nessa, then will you come?" asked Boq.

"Sure." said Elphaba, and with that, she left, pushing Nessa along in front of her.

"Elphaba, you could've gone to that party." said Nessa.

"No, it wouldn't be any fun without you Nessa." said Elphaba. Nessa blushed again and chose to believe her sister again. It was so rare for Nessa to receive compliments, always living in her sister's shadow, so when she did receive compliments, even if they were just from her sister, she found herself blushing and feeling rather pretty.

*****************


	2. The Ozdust

**(A/N: Hulo, here's the next installment. Thank you to reviewers. Sorry for the wait.)**

After Elphaba's encounter with Boq and after her talk with her father, she tried harder to get Nessa more attention. She showered Nessa with compliments and shared her gifts that Frex bought her with Nessa. Nessa pretended that Frex loved her just as much as he loved Elphaba, but she was constantly being pushed to the side by Frex. She was constantly in Elphaba's shadow, even when Elphaba tried to attract attention to Nessa, nobody could take their eyes off Elphaba and so Nessa just began to start giving up.

"Look father, Nessa made you a card." said Elphaba as she pushed Nessa inside after school that day. It was father's day, and the classes had spent some time making father's day cards. Nessa looked down shyly at the card. Elphaba had helped, but she insisted on Nessa taking all of the credit. Frex looked up from his desk and smiled as he saw his daughter, then he looked back at Nessa.

"You made me a card?" he asked gruffly. Elphaba had already given him a father's day card she'd made the night before. She'd given it to him that morning. It was a beautiful card and Frex wondered how she could draw like that at 8 years old.

"Y-yes father." said Nessa, stammering, hoping father didn't yell at her.

"Why are you stammering you silly girl?" Frex asked, trying not to raise his voice in frustration. He thought the child had a stutter because he didn't spend enough time around her to know that she only stuttered in his presence.

"She's just scared you won't like it." said Elphaba quickly, "But you will." she then turned back to Nessa, "Go on Nessa-Ness, give him that pretty card you made." Nessa timidly took the card in her lap and handed it to Frex with a shaking hand. Frex snatched the card and opened it. The card was nicely done. It said "I Love You" at the end, but Frex chose to ignore that.

"Do you like it?" asked Elphaba, giving her father the look. Frex knew that look. Every time Elphaba looked at him like that, he knew that she would be mad at him if he didn't do the right thing. Elphaba was a calm, peaceful reasonable child who hardly ever was sad, angry or even unhappy. She was only ever upset if something happened to Nessa or Nessa was unhappy. But when Elphaba was mad at you, it just about made you feel like the worst person in the world. And when she was sad, it made your heart break one hundred times over. Frex hated it when Elphaba was angry with him.

"I love it Nessarose." said Frex, a flat tone to his voice, which was a step up from the cold tone he usually used when addressing Nessa. Elphaba beamed, very pleased with her father. Nessa's head snapped up.

"_Really_?!" she asked. Fiyero glanced at Elphaba who had the 'look' on her face again. Fiyero sighed.

"Really, really." Frex said.

*************

One Year Later

It was Valentine's Day and all of the boys were slumped in their desks, blushing like crazy and the girls were giggling as they peaked at the boys over their shoulders. The only student in the 4th grade that didn't seem at all phased by this 'holiday' was Elphaba Thropp, who had received the most valentines in the whole school. She was very flattered, but a little embarrassed too, especially when all of the other girls asked to see how many she got and most especially when Nessa asked.

"Miss Elphaba, you _must_ show me your valentines!" Pfanee gushed, her arm hooked with her best friend ShenShen. Elphaba had accumulated at least 36 valentines that day. She'd found several in her desk that morning and some were slipped into her bag. Some of the boys even worked up the courage to give them to her themselves. Elphaba sighed and showed the girl her pile of valentines.

"Look at how many you have!" Pfanee said, a hint of jealousy in her tone.

"Demetri gave you a valentine?!" ShenShen's eyes bugged.

"Yes," said Elphaba, "Didn't you get one?" she asked, this was partly mocking ShenShen, because Elphaba knew ShenShen was a bully and one of those girls that spread nonsensical phony gossip just to get attention. Pfanee was like that as well, though she wasn't quite as bad.

"No." ShenShen huffed and walked away, dragging Pfanee with her.

"Oh, but I wanted to stay and talk to Elphaba!" Pfanee complained as she was dragged away.

***************

Nessa sat quietly in her chair as the valentines were being passed out in her second grade class. She looked at her desk and found not a single valentine there. She looked at her neighbor Heather's desk, she had a small bundle. Nessa sighed, but she figured she was used to it, what was she expecting anyway? Suddenly, she looked down again and saw a pink little valentine on her desk. She gasped and quickly snatched it up. It was from Boq, he was a year above her, but what did Nessa care? It was her first valentine, and she loved it. She started laughing then, just with happiness. Her classmates looked at her funny, but she just ignored them and hugged the little valentine to her chest. Boq, the first boy who ever looked past her disability and her sister and saw her.

***************

Four Years Later

It was the first day of 8th grade for Elphaba and the first day of 6th grade for Nessarose. Nessarose was a quiet thing, and she did not have many friends. Elphaba however, though she was nearly as quiet as Nessa had many friends and admirers. Boq stood at the front of the building, waiting for Nessa. Every since Nessa's 2nd grade, Boq had given her a valentine each year, if she were old enough, he might've asked her to be his girlfriend, but as it was, 6th grade was a little young and he was a 7th grader.

"Master Boq," Elphaba greeted him, "It's good to see you." she nodded.

"Hello Boq!" Nessa squealed and reached out her arms for Boq to give her a hug. He did so and smiled at her lovely face. Many people wondered why he was so interested with Nessa. Some had suggested that he only spent time with Nessa to be around Elphaba. True, Elphaba was a very pretty girl and was very nice, but she wasn't Nessa and Boq liked Nessa. Elphaba, Boq and Nessa heard the bell ring and they were ushered inside. Elphaba said goodbye to Nessa and Boq as they headed off to class and she departed for her first class. Everyone smiled at her and greeted her as she passed them in the hallways. When she got to class, she sat next to her friend Cilla in the first row. The first row used to be the geek row where all of the nerds and know-it-alls sat, but ever since Elphaba started sitting there, it was _the_ spot to sit.

Ten minutes after class had already begun, the door creaked open to admit a blonde girl, looking scared out of her wits and a flushed from what was assumed to be sprinting up the stairs. Immediately, the class filled with an eerie buzz of murmurs as everyone began to gossip about this new girl. She gave the teacher a note and stood there awkwardly as the teacher read the note over, avoiding the stares and glares of the other students.

"She's the girl from _Gillikin_." a girl sneered, "She's the Upland girl, oh, I forgot, of the _Upper_ Uplands. I hope I don't get a fine for saying her precious name incorrectly." her tone was scornful and sarcastic as she glared at Galinda. In general, Munchkinlanders and the Gillikinese did _not_ get along. Munchkinland was pretty much like the ghetto to the Gillikinese folk. The Gillikinese were known for being conceited and thinking of themselves as the highest in society in Oz.

"Look at her face," murmured a boy, "She looks scared to death. She probably thinks we're all thugs and that we're going to jump her." there was a ripple of laughter in the back corner where the boys were sitting, "I bet she's got pepper spray stuffed in all of her pockets just in case."

"What's a prissy and proper Gillikin doing here anyway?" asked a girl, glaring at Galinda, "Isn't she _above_ this, because our poor little Munchkin school could _never_ live up to her _Gillikin_ standards."

"Everyone, this is Miss Galinda Upland, she's come here all the way from Gillikin." announced Miss Sinclair. Nobody said anything. Miss Sinclair sighed, knowing the Gillikinese girl would not be accepted.

"Why don't you sit right there? Next to Miss Elphaba." said the teacher, pointed to a vacant desk next to Elphaba. Normally all seats around Elphaba would have been taken, but they had fought over the last seat next to Elphaba that Miss Sinclair just ordered the seat vacant. Miss Sinclair knew that Elphaba was without a doubt the nicest girl in the school, and she was popular, perhaps Elphaba could show Galinda around and Galinda would be more accepted. Galinda knew the girl almost immediately. She'd never met her, but even in the Gillikin people knew who Elphaba Thropp was (Oz knows Frex boasted about her enough). Everyone in the Gillikin said that a filthy Munchkinlander should not have the right to look as Elphaba did. It was shame she wasn't born Gillikinese, they often said, making tut tut sounds and shaking their heads. Galinda peered over at Elphaba and was disappointed to see that the rumors struck true, Elphaba really was very pretty. It was a wonder this didn't go to her head. Elphaba was extremely nice, and that only irritated Galinda more. After class, Miss Sinclair asked Elphaba to show Galinda to her next class. As they walked down the hall, people stared and muttered. Galinda kept her head down. She wished she was back in Gillikin, where _she_ was the most popular girl, not the most hated.

"Oh, I think I forgot to introduce myself," said Elphaba, "I'm Elphaba."

"I'm Galinda." said Galinda.

"Of the Upper Uplands?" Elphaba joked. Galinda looked hurt, but on the plus side it seemed Miss Elphaba was not so nice as everyone thought! Elphaba quickly back-tracked, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I thought that you Gillikinese people cared an awfully lot about titles and were addressed by your full title and name, I was only trying to make you feel more at home." Damn, maybe she really was that nice.

"Oh it's alright Miss Elphaba." said Galinda moodily.

"You can call me Elphaba if you like." said Elphaba, offering a smile.

"Alright then. I suppose if you want, you can call me Galinda." said Galinda, smiling at Elphaba. As much as she wanted to despise Elphaba and hate her for being so popular and pretty and....nice, she found ths task to be very hard, as Elphaba was a very hard person _not_ to like.

***************

After that, Elphaba and Galinda did not associate much. They only had 1st hour together and did not really talk much as Elphaba was always surrounded by other students. Galinda felt herself feeling more and more alone. She hated Munchkinland. Nobody would speak to her because she was Gillikin and if they did speak to her, it was only to insult her. Nobody knew, but sometimes, Galinda would go home after school and cry her eyes out. One day as Galinda sat in the back of homeroom while everyone else chattered and talked around her, Pfanee and ShenShen came straight up to Galinda. They didn't look like they were about to insult her, which Galinda found highly unusual.

"Miss Galinda," said ShenShen carefully, glancing at Pfanee, "We've been thinking, and....we feel absolutely horrificous about---"

"Oh my Oz, you speak Gillikin too?!" Galinda squealed. She hadn't heard words like rejoicify and horrificous in a long time.

"Um...sure." said ShenShen, "Well anyway, because we feel so terrible, we've decided to make it up to you. You see, there's this amazing hat that everyone would totally kill for. But you see, we got the last one just for you because we think you deserve to wear the best hat ever to the dance. You are coming aren't you? It's at the Ozdust."

"There's a dance?" asked Galinda.

"Yes, it's for the middle school," Pfanee said, "And you would so totally make it awesome. Can you ever forgive us?"

"Of course girls." said Galinda, feeling like her old alpha self back in Gillikin again, "Now let me see this glamour-ossified hat you've been gushing about." Pfanee and ShenShen exchanged smirks that went unnoticed by Galinda and pulled out the hat. Galinda stared at the hat for a moment. It was a black cone shaped hat, and to Galinda, it looked god-awful.

"What is _that_?" Galinda asked, wrinkling her nose.

"It's only the most fashionable hat in Munchkinland." ShenShen said. Galinda stared at the hat. Perhaps in Munchkinland they had different styles than in Gillikin? Even though the hat was terrible, it was obviously something beautiful to everyone in Munchkinland, and right now Galinda would do about anything to get herself some friends. This included wearing a hat that would make a fool of herself in Gillikin. She accepted the hat with a smile.

"Thank you girls. You're really _too_ kind." Galinda gushed.

"Yes, well....we must be going now. Don't forget, the dance is tonight!" Pfanee and ShenShen walked away to go and gossip with a group of girls across the room, informing them of the prank they'd just put into action.

**************

Elphaba really didn't like school dances, but she would go if only because Nessa asked her. She'd been asked by a number of boys to go, but she'd turned them all down. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in dating, but none of the boys seemed _right_. It was foolish for Elphaba to think she would know at first glance who the _right_ one was, but she just knew that she'd know.

Elphaba walked into the Ozdust, wearing a light blue dress that looked amazing on her. Nessa wore a pink dress that Boq had complimented several times now. While Elphaba would not accept a date, she would however accept a dance. Soon she was dancing with Demetri, who'd had a crush on her since forever. ShenShen was watching from the sidelines, a jealous glint in her eye that almost made Elphaba laugh out loud. Boq and Nessa were dancing (or, well, Boq was spinning her wheelchair around in a rhythmic type of way) and laughing as Nessa's chair stumbled over many people's feet.

*******************

Galinda sat in front of her expensive vanity, applying make-up to make her look most beautifying. She'd chosen a pink poufy dress and had made her hair extra curly, curlier than it already was. She looked dazzling if she did say so herself. The final touch was that dreaded, but wonderful hat. The black pointed one. She set it upon her head and looked at herself in the mirror. It was unusual to say the least.

*************

Galinda found herself taking deep breaths in front of the door to the Ozdust as her hand rested on the handle. Finally she sucked in a final breath and swung the door open, making her usually dashing entrance. She stepped in confidently. There was a collective gasp as everyone turned to see the new arrival. The orchestra had stopped playing and it was completely silent until the mutterings began. People began to point and laugh. Pfanee and ShenShen were laughing so hard Galinda just wanted to walk right over and slap them in the face. But that was not what proper Gillikinese ladies did, and she was going to be ladylike. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she realized the horrible joke. But she didn't cry, that would only ignite more laughter. She raised her chin and walked to the center of the dance floor. Everyone rushed away from the dance floor as though Galinda had a disease. Slowly, she raised her arms and began to do a little dance. She swung her arms about and traced her foot in a circle. Everyone laughed all the more.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped. Galinda did not know why, but she didn't stop dancing. She'd already started, it'd look stupid if she just suddenly stopped. And the dancing was distracting her anyways. She suddenly felt a small tap on her shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Galinda recognized the voice immediately. No one had a voice like that, it had to be Elphaba Thropp. Galinda couldn't manage an answer, as she was completely and utterly shocked. She nodded and Elphaba quickly picked up the strange movements. They danced together, and somehow, with the help of Elphaba, they made it graceful and somewhat pretty. Elphaba smiled softly at Galinda and Galinda grinned. Soon students began walking towards the pair, and following their moves. The first to join was Boq, who stared at Galinda as though she was an angel.

***************

Nessa watched as the strange girl in the hideous black hat walked in. She looked to Boq to make a joke, but Boq seemed to be in a trance. He gazed at Galinda with eyes full of love and wonder. Nessa tugged on his sleeve.

"What is it Nessa?" asked Boq, not even looking at her, but continuing to stare at Galinda.

"Boq, look at me." said Nessa.

"Not now." said Boq irritatingly. Nessa felt her eyes prick and looked at the blonde. What was so special about her? She was wearing a disgusting hat and everyone was laughing at her, so why wasn't Boq?! Nessa watched as the blonde began dancing, she was shocked when her sister began to dance with her. She watched, horrified, as Boq soon joined her sister and Galinda. What had gotten into Boq?

*************

On Monday, Elphaba and Galinda came into school together, talking and laughing. They were soon joined by Cilla, Elphaba's friend. Over the weekend, the girls had had a slumber party and had become really good friends. Everyone stared as the trio made their way through the halls. Elphaba (as always) was oblivious of all of the staring and gawking, she was used to it. Galinda however basked in it, for once they were staring, not glaring, and gawking not muttering insults. She smiled extra brightly as they went on staring. Being friends with Elphaba was the best thing that ever happened to Galinda. Galinda looked up to Elphaba in a way, she was role model. Elphaba was never snobby or unkind and Galinda was trying to act so full of herself, it proved hard to be. Elphaba always had a cool and relaxed air about her and it made Galinda want to be even more like her. Cilla was a great friend too. At lunch they sat together and any classes that they shared they were together. It was surprising how quickly Galinda became accepted. She suddenly had a lot more people that actually _liked_ her. It was amazing what a friendship with Elphaba could get you in Munchkinland.

**************

"I can't believe you're friends with that....that Gillikin!" Nessa said one day. Galinda had just left the house after staying for dinner with Elphaba and her family.

"Nessa!" Elphaba scolded, "I didn't realize you were so prejudiced."

"Well excuse me for not loving her the moment I saw her." Nessa crossed her arms, "Because it seems everyone else did."

"Nessa, everyone hated Galinda, don't you remember?" asked Elphaba.

"_Boq_ didn't hate her!" Nessa snapped.

"Perhaps _Boq_ could see beyond her heritage, you should take a page out of his book." Elphaba said, before leaving Nessa to her jealous scornful thoughts.


	3. Fighting over Boq!

Boq couldn't seem to stop staring at the new Gillikin girl. Her golden hair retracted the sunlight and she glowed and sparkled as she laughed with Elphaba and Cilla. Cilla had blonde hair and freckled skin, but still she was rather pretty. As he stared at Galinda, his eyes wandered over to Nessa, sitting alone in her wheelchair. He remembered the days when he would've gone over to Nessa and kept her company, smiling and laughing with her. But that was before Galinda had walked into his life.

"No chance." said a voice behind him. He turned to see Demetri.

"What do you mean?" asked Boq defensively, "It's not as though anyone else is pursuing her."

"Where've you been?" asked Demetri, "That's Elphaba Thropp, even the _girls_ are pursuing her." Demetri had practically broadcasted his infatuation and love for Elphaba Thropp since kindergarten.

"Not _her_," said Boq, rolling his eyes, "_Her_." he pointed at Galinda. Demetri nearly chocked.

"You like the Gillikin?!" he asked.

"Something wrong with that?" Boq challenged, a sudden urge to defend Galinda rising in his chest. Demetri smirked.

"Well still, no chance." said Demetri, "She's a Gillikin and you're a Munchkinlander. She'd sooner date a Vinkun than you."

"Gee, thanks for all the support." Boq sighed.

"She's not worth it anyway." said Demetri, "Remember, she's a _Gillikin_."

"I don't care." said Boq dreamily. Demetri just smirked and walked away, probably to tell his other friends.

***********

"He's staring at you again." Cilla whispered to Galinda. Galinda blushed and glanced secretively at the munchkin boy. Elphaba and Cilla started laughing at her as she blushed. Galinda rolled her eyes haughtily, trying to hide her first blush.

"I honestly wish he'd just stop." Galinda huffed.

"Sure..." Elphaba said, grinning at Galinda.

"Seriously!" Galinda shrieked.

"Whatever you say..." Cilla said.

"You guys!" Galinda whined. Elphaba and Cilla began laughing again.

"Alright, alright," said Elphaba, "We'll stop." Cilla reluctantly stopped laughing, although it was clear she was suppressing a smile. Galinda crossed her arms and tapped her foot until Cilla became completely humor-free.

"Thank you." said Galinda. The bell rang and they all hurried to class.

***************

Nobody understood why Elphaba Thropp chose, out of all of the people in MMS, the nerds and dorks to befriend. She sat with them at lunch and talked with them in the halls. It would've been obvious that she'd befriend all of the other 'populars' but Elphaba wasn't that type of 'popular'. She was nice (something rare for a popular), she never wore make up and somehow, she was still beautiful. Her clothes weren't particularly extravagant or expensive, but because she was Elphaba, she _made_ them look extravagant and expensive. Elphaba didn't try to be popular, she just was and she was loved and envied by everyone. Galinda wanted to be like Elphaba, so the next day, she didn't wear any make up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She personally thought she looked terrible without make up, but this was just a test. She walked into school nervously.

"Wow, you look really pretty today," Elphaba commented, "Did you get new make up?"

"I'm not wearing _any_ make up actually," said Galinda. Elphaba smiled and Galinda beamed.

******************

Nessa was waiting for Boq again at the front of the building, like she had for a while now. It used to be him that waited for her. As the bell rang, she realized he wasn't coming. She began to go inside, until she saw Boq a few yards away, gazing at Galinda. Nessa's eyes flashed and she glared at Galinda. She wasn't anything to Boq now, just the...wheelchair girl he'd once walked to school and given elementary valentines to. Nessa felt like crying and killing at the same time. The thing that got to Nessa the most was that Boq really loved Galinda and Galinda couldn't even say his name properly. She hated Galinda and she couldn't see how her dear sister could befriend such a monster as that.

****************

The next day, Galinda was coming over again for dinner. They walked home together, pushing Nessa along. Nessa didn't say anything, afraid that if she opened her mouth, she'd start saying sinful things to Galinda. In truth, the only reason Nessa was as religious as she was, was to get father's attention. As they walked, Elphaba and Galinda talked about school. Nessa ignored them until she heard Boq's name pop up.

"So what would you say if I went out with Biq?" asked Galinda.

"Boq?" asked Elphaba.

"Whatever." said Galinda.

"Well, I think he'd be good for you." said Elphaba, ultra-aware that her sister as there. She knew Nessa loved Boq and that she simply hated Galinda because Boq had chosen her.

"But I could never date him." said Galinda, "What would mother say? He is after all, a year beneath me and he's a Munchkinlander."

"What does that matter? You should feel honored that Boq even bothers to look at filth like you." Nessa said.

"Nessa!" Elphaba scolded.

"Well it's true!" Nessa exclaimed, "She thinks she's better than all of us, when she's the filth in this town. How can you even stand to be near her? She's only your friend because she can't find anyone else willing to shed her the pity you do. She's just _using_ you to get popular for her own ambitions!"

"How dare you!" Galinda shrieked.

"How dare _I_?" Nessa questioned, her voice skipping octaves, "How dare _you_!"

"What is going on?!" a voice thundered. The girls looked up and realized that they'd reached the Thropp mansion. Frex stood in the doorways, glaring at Nessa.

"I will not stand up for you this time Nessa." said Elphaba stiffly, taking Galinda's hand and walking past Frex into the house.

"Nessa?" Frex growled, "What did you do to your sister?"

"I didn't do anything to _her_." said Nessa, trembling slightly.

"Then what happened?" asked Frex.

"I...I suppose I just insulted her friend and she got angry with me." Nessa sighed in a frustrated tone.

"You won't do it again." Frex said, "If you make your sister unhappy again, I will see to it that you get the appropriate punishment."

"All because _Elphaba_ is unhappy?!" Nessa screeched.

"You will not talk back to me!" Frex thundered. Elphaba appeared at the door way just then.

"Father! There's no need to yell." said Elphaba softly, "Nessa didn't _mean_ what she said to Galinda, did you Nessie?"

"No." said Nessa, still glaring at her father. In truth she _did_ mean every word she had said.

"See?" said Elphaba, "It's okay father." Elphaba kissed Frex on the cheek and walked back in. Nessa made to follow her, but Frex stopped her.

"You're lucky you have a sister who actually cares about you." Frex said, then walked back in.

*****************

The Next Year - - -

For once, Elphaba was actually nervous. It was her first day of 10th grade. Technically, she was supposed to be in the 9th grade, but she'd done so well on her end of end of course exams that she had skipped a grade. She'd be a year younger than all of the other students. Everyone else she knew would be a grade or more (for those who'd _failed_ the end of course exam) below her. It wasn't really a surprise to anyone but Elphaba that she'd passed top of her class and skipped a grade at that.

"You have fun on the 10th grade floor." said Galinda, "We'll just be down here, on the 9th grade floor, without our dear Elphie. Oh, how shall we bear it?" Galinda and Cilla smiled. Now that Elphaba was going to be on the top floor, Galinda worried that Elphaba might make new friends and begin to drift. In the past year, Elphaba had started to respond more to everyone else's pleas for friendship. Galinda began to cling to Elphaba as Elphaba spent more time with other company. Elphaba herself had been surprised to find she actually liked some of them. But Galinda and Cilla would always be her best friends.

"_You_ should be fine," Elphaba laughed, "But what about me? All alone on the 10th grade floor, with no friends, how shall _I_ bear it?"

"It's not as though you'll have trouble making friends." Cilla said. The warning bell rang, "We'll save you a seat at lunch."

*********

Elphaba walked down the hall, full of tall people. Everyone seemed to move to the side as she walked by, staring. It must have been her eyes, Elphaba thought. They were so bright and unbelievable blue. Sometimes she wished she just had regular eyes, like Nessa's. But that wasn't why people were staring; they were simply staring because she was Elphaba Thropp. Elphaba smiled politely and kept walking until she came to her locker. There was a large group of football players standing around the general area. One of them was leaning against her locker. She sighed in annoyance and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, a football tucked under his arm. Elphaba couldn't deny the fact that he was at least the tiniest bit handsome. He smiled at her.

"Hey," he said.

"Could you move?" she asked, "You're blocking my locker."

"Oh, right, sorry." he blushed, but didn't move.

"You're still leaning on my locker." she said, smiling despite herself. He smiled sheepishly and moved. The other boys were laughing at him.

"Smooth move Av." they said.

"Shut up." he murmured, throwing his football at one of their heads. He turned back to Elphaba, who was taking a few textbooks out of her locker, "Hey, I'm Avaric."

"I'm Elphaba." she said, "Nice to meet you." She was hardly looking at him, but Avaric grinned none the less.

"Would you like me to help you carry your books?" he asked.

"I think I can handle it." she smirked. She'd seen these signs before: smiles, blushing, offering to walk her to class or carry her books...it all lead up to them asking her out. She'd always rejected them as kindly as she could, but she couldn't help but think that maybe this time, she might not...

"Yeah?" Avaric grinned.

"Yeah." said Elphaba. "Do you need help carrying _your_ books?" The other guys laughed, but Avaric played it cool this time.


	4. Interesting Facts

**(A/N: oksladokey, this took a while. This is rather short, but maybe the next one will be longer? Who knows. So...yeah. Thank you to all that favorited and alerted and reviewed! For all of you Fiyero lovers, don't worry, he's going to be in this story, I put FIYERABA in the summary didn't I? His entrance comes in later on. So, enjoy this and review please! and btw, has anyone ever listened to the fruit salad show? It's hilarious and Idina Menzel was on it. Anyway....)**

Avaric couldn't seem to stop staring at Elphaba Thropp the entire class time. He felt so pathetic that this girl, this technical freshman could distract and infatuate him so. His only condolence was that he was not the only one who couldn't seem to keep their eyes off her. While most people would say that thing they loved most about her was her beauty, her eyes, her skin, her lips and hair, his favorite part about her was her voice. Her voice was just the prettiest thing he'd ever heard. He wanted to hear that voice nonstop for the rest of his life. Avaric's thoughts were cut off when he heard some other boys from the football team sitting next to him talking.

"I'm going to ask her out," said Jason.

"She's going to reject you." said Ben.

"Hey," said Avaric, "You are _not_ asking her out." he said, some weird feeling coming to him.

"What's it to you?" asked Jason, "Were _you_ planning on making a go for her?"

"Maybe I was." Avaric said indignantly.

"Uh-huh." said Jason, "You don't have the guts."

**************

The fact that Avaric and Elphaba were dating, seemed to interest a great number of people, in other words, nobody could stop talking about how Avaric and Elphaba were dating. Elphaba, Avaric, Galinda, Cilla, Boq and Jason were all sitting in the cafeteria, Avaric next to Elphaba of course. All eyes seemed to be on that table.

"You'd think people would have better things to talk about." said Elphaba lightly, straightening Avaric's collar.

"Actually they don't, we are the best thing there is to talk about." Avaric chuckled. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Avaric, you're such a pig." Galinda flicked a meatball at him.

"Hey!" Avaric said, he turned to Elphaba, "As my girlfriend, isn't it your duty to defend me from bully's like her?"

"Nah, you _are_ a pig." Elphaba laughed and flicked the meatball off his shirt. It landed on Boq. Boq of course, ate it.

"Well thanks a lot _Miss_ Elphaba," Avaric said sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"I didn't say there was a problem with that." Elphaba grinned. Avaric laughed and kissed her. He was so happy now. Everything in his life was working out perfectly. He had great friends, a star spot on the football team, the scholarship was practically his, he was making the grades and best of all, he had Elphaba, the most beautiful amazing girl he'd ever met. She loved him and he loved her.

"Alright, PDA, break it up, break it up." Cilla said, flicking another meatball at Avaric.

"Hey! Why is everyone flicking food at me?" asked Avaric. Jason, Boq, Cilla, Galinda and Elphaba all exchanged mischievous glances before pelting Avaric with their meatballs.

************

After school, Avaric walked Elphaba home, their hands interlocked, swinging between them. Since Elphaba started dating Avaric, she didn't include Nessa as much anymore, Nessa just slipped her mind. For this, Nessa hated Avaric, she hated Galinda, and Cilla and all of Elphaba's friends, so really, Nessa hated practically everyone. She was bitter and unpleasant to be around. Frex got frustrated with her more often, and even Elphaba would get frustrated with her little sister.

Elphaba and Avaric reached the mansion and they stood at the doorstep. Avaric took her other hand.

"You know, tomorrow after the game, there's going to be a party at my place." said Avaric.

"Now what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't come?" asked Elphaba, kissing him lightly, "And I'll be at the game too, don't worry."

"Good." said Avaric, grinning. He kissed her again, but was they broke apart by a loud clearing of the throat. They both turned to see Frex in the doorway, a smirk on his face. He seemed he was trying not to smile while he gave them the speech.

"I don't believe I have had the pleasure of meeting you young man." said Frex, sticking his hand for Avaric to shake, "Mind telling me why your mouth was all over my daughter?"

"Um, sir, I'm Avaric, and I'm um...dating Elphaba, your daughter...and uh..." Avaric stuttered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elphaba said quickly giving him a quick hug.

"Yeah, bye." said Avaric, kissing her cheek nervously before sprinting away, his heart in his throat. Elphaba looked at Frex who was staring after Avaric, a smirk on his face. She slowly crept passed him, she almost made it through---

"Wait a minute..." Frex said, turning around to face her, "How long has this been going on?"

"Um....a while." said Elphaba, "Since the beginning of the school year pretty much."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Frex, sounding angry, but smiling.

"Well...it would've been awkward." said Elphaba, as though it should have been obvious.

"Know it wouldn't have!" Frex said.

"Dad, is this awkward?" asked Elphaba, "Yes, it is. So, I'm going to go now...." Elphaba gave her father a quick peck on the cheek before quickly dashing up to her bedroom to do her beloved homework.


	5. Cursed

**(A/N: ok, so I just realized the other day that this story hadn't been updated in a while. So here's the next chapter. Thankyou for reviewing (if you did) and for reading. And for those becoming anxious about Fiyero's part in this story, don't worry, he's coming! So...sorry for any errors and review!)**

Elphaba pulled Galinda through the crowds, looking for a good seat. Cilla was grounded and couldn't make the game. Elphaba found them seats in the middle bleachers at the top. The boy Elphaba sat next to nearly fainted. Galinda rolled her eyes and whacked him on the head as she sat down next to Elphaba.

"M-H-S! M-H-S!" the chants rang through the field loudly as people waited for the football teams to come out. Finally, the football teams ran out. It was Munchkinland High School, against Great Kells High. Elphaba cheered for Avaric and smiled at him when they made eye contact. He smiled back and got into position.

At half time, Munchkinland was losing by twelve points. Elphaba could see that Avaric was discouraged so she went to go talk to him in the locker rooms. As she walked through, the boys seemed surprised, but extremely happy she stopped by. She saw Avaric sitting on the bench and drinking some water.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey!" Avaric said, surprised to see her, "You do know this is the boy's locker room don't you?"

"Really? Looking around, it looks like the girls locker room to me." Elphaba said, "Just kidding. You did great."

"Honey, I don't know if you could tell, but we're losing." Avaric sighed, "The goal is to get more points, not less."

"I know the rules. C'mon, you're Avaric, you never lose a game. I shouldn't have to pep talk you into trying your hardest," Elphaba scolded, "Don't you want that Shiz scholarship?"

"Of course I do, but we're twelve points back, and they're really good--" Avaric argued.

"Hey, I love you, you'll do great," she kissed him then, and they both ignored the cheers in the locker room. She gave him a hug and wished him good luck before she left. Avaric had goofy smile on his face, she'd said she loved him, she'd never said that before, sure he'd told her that he loved her, but she never responded. But today she told him she loved him. Avaric went back on the field once half time was over and he played the best game he'd played and Munchkinland beat the Great Kells by forty points.

*************

Avaric was one of the more wealthy boys at school, so he had a nice sized house. The place was booming with celebration and victory chants. There was a lot of alcohol and drinks that people had brought, not bothering to be discrete about it. Avaric was talking to a few friends when he saw Elphaba and Galinda walk in.

"Hey!" he waved them over and slung an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. Galinda giggled at the two.

"I'll be right back, I'm getting a drink." said Galinda.

"Galinda, you don't drink do you?" asked Elphaba, appalled.

"I won't get anything alcoholic mother," said Galinda sarcastically, "Don't you know me better than that?"

"Of course I do dear." said Elphaba playing along. Galinda laughed and waved at them before walking away.

"Great job out there." said Elphaba to Avaric once Galinda had left, "Were you planning that comeback or did you really just suck in the first half?"

"Uh...." Avaric pretended to think, "We really just sucked in the first half."

"So, my pep talk worked?" asked Elphaba.

"More than you know." said Avaric.

"So the secret to making a guy better at sports is to raise his self esteem, who knew it was low in the first place?" Elphaba said sarcastically.

"Who knew." Avaric agreed, "So, you're dad seemed pretty pissed at me earlier today."

"He's fine with it—us I mean." said Elphaba.

"Ooh, 'us', you make it sound so sexy." Avaric said and flipped his hair flamboyantly. Elphaba laughed.

2 years later -. –

Another football game, another victory and another party to follow it at Avaric's house. He was a senior now, seventeen and Elphaba was too, but she was really only 16 having skipped a grade. They'd dated all through high school and graduation was only two weeks away. Of course, Elphaba had gotten a scholarship to Shiz University, the best college in Oz. Shiz was actually very close to Munchkinland, it's campus even stretched into the border a bit. Of course, the Gillikinese students wouldn't go near _that_ side of Shiz. Avaric was outside looking for Elphaba, he found her talking to Galinda. Cilla had moved away last summer to Emerald City with her parents. As Avaric began walking towards Elphaba, he began to think how much she'd changed him. His grades were nearly as good as hers now and he never got drunk or smashed anymore; he didn't flirt with random girls or make snide or sexual rude comments. She was the first girl he'd ever made an effort for. She was more than just an accessory, he had actually loved her. She had standards and Avaric really busted his butt meeting those standards. He knew she was going to Shiz, and he did everything he could to get in too so he could be with her. Her stepping into his life had made his entire life change courses really.

"Great job." said Elphaba when she saw him coming over. Galinda smiled at them and took her leave. She'd gotten herself a boyfriend last year, it shocked everyone that it was Demetri.

"Thanks." said Avaric.

"Did you plan that second half comeback, or did you just suck in the first half?" asked Elphaba.

"I planned it, so I could get my half time pep talk." Avaric grinned.

"How's the self esteem?" asked Elphaba.

"Pretty low." Avaric feigned sadness. Elphaba laughed and gave him a kiss.

"How about now?" she asked.

"It's doing a lot better." he laughed and kissed her again, "So you're father's still good on the whole, me dating you think right?"

"Yes, he's fine with it—_us_ I mean." she said.

"You make 'us' sound--" Avaric began.

"Sexy?" Elphaba guessed, raising an eyebrow.

"Like the most wonderful, amazing thing to ever happen to me—I mean us." said Avaric.

*************

Nessa sat in her room, glaring at nothing and stewing in her own hatred. It'd been a while since Boq had last spoken to her. It'd been a while since anyone spoke to her really. Elphaba tried to talk to Nessa, but Nessa always pushed her away or said something without thinking and would scream and Elphaba. It seemed Elphaba became more persistent to get Nessa to start enjoying life and make some friends, to talk to her. Nessa just kept pushing and pushing and screaming and shouting hateful things at Nessa, until Elphaba just did what Nessa asked and left her alone. Nessa missed her sister though, she wanted to ask her to talk to her again, but how could she do that now? She'd look weak and pitiful and she was already pitiful enough. Then there was Frex, who used to yell at her, but now he just ignored her, like everyone else. She'd only ever wanted Frex to love her, anyone to love her. She felt herself begin to fade into the wallpaper of everyone's lives. When did this happen? Did it start with Galinda? Or did it start when she pushed Elphaba away? Was this just some cruel destiny that had already mapped out her life?

************

Frex sat in a boring meeting with the community, watching the clock. It finally ticked to the nine o'clock mark and he dismissed everyone. He went outside quickly, he began walking down the road to get back home. It wasn't that far away really, and a carriage would be too much hassle. As he walked he heard a creepy cackle behind him. He turned around to find a woman in about her forties glaring at him. She had yellow eyes and white teeth. Some might describe her as beautiful, but the way she carried herself, her expression just made her seem to...evil.

"Well, if it isn't the Governor, Frexspar Thropp." the woman sneered.

"I'm sorry, is there something I can help you with?" asked Frex.

"You mean you don't remember me?" asked the woman, "It's me, Callen, Melena's older sister, the one whose life was ruined by you."

"What?" asked Frex, perplexed.

"Well let's go over the events. You fell in love with Melena, but you were arranged to marry my father's oldest daughter, me. You sent some old witch to brain wash him so that he thought he only had one daughter, Melena, so that you could marry her. I come home one day and he doesn't know who I am, he claims I'm a liar trying to steal the family money. He sends me to Southstairs. Well, in Southstairs, I meet a nice witch and she helps me escape. Do you know how many Oz damned years I've been there? I was only supposed to be there for three months, they forgot about me and I've been there most of my life! All because of you! So now, I'm going to curse the one thing you care most about." said Callen.

"What's that?" Frex gulped.

"You're precious little Elphaba." Callen cackled and with a poof of green smoke, she was gone.

***********

Avaric took Elphaba to a more exclusive place on the estate. Behind the mansion was the lake. They sat down together at the edge and took their shoes off, letting their toes skim the surface.

"So...." said Elphaba, "Was there a particular reason to come here?"

"No, I just wanted to be with you." said Avaric.

"Fine by me." said Elphaba, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ready for some good news?" asked Avaric.

"Yeah."

"Ok, those guys you saw me talking to after the game, they're the coaches at Shiz, they offered me a scholarship." said Avaric.

"That's wonderful!" Elphaba exclaimed, hugging him.

"I know, now we can be together at Shiz." said Avaric.

"I am so proud of you." said Elphaba.

"I thought you might be." Avaric said, "Elphaba, I love you so much, and I want to be with you my whole life and I hope that one day we'll get married."

"That's practically a proposal." Elphaba said.

"Can we call it a pre-proposal?" asked Avaric, "Just say you'll always love me."

"I will." said Elphaba, "But only if you'll always love me."

"I will."

***************

Frex suddenly felt stupid for not hailing a cab. He started running back towards the mansion, it was dark. That stupid Callen! If she laid one hand on Elphaba....she was the most important thing to him. She was the one thing that kept him from just giving up when Melena died. As he got there, he saw a carriage pulling away, it must have been Avaric dropping off Elphaba. Frex was about to open the door when he heard a loud scream. He slammed the door open and ran inside. He went to Elphaba's room where he saw her standing there, staring at her hands. Elphaba looked up as when she heard Frex come in.

"What's wrong with me?!" she screamed. Frex couldn't say anything as he stared at her skin....it was...._green_. Her skin was still soft and beautiful, but it was green!

"What did she do?!" Frex yelled as he went to Elphaba and grabbed her hands, trying to rub off the color. He took her down to the kitchen and stuck her arm under the faucet, but he stopped when he heard Elphaba scream agony.

"My arm, stop, let go!" she screamed, "It's burning my skin!"

"What?!" Frex cried, turning off the water. Blood began to drip from Elphaba's arm from the terrible burns. He stared at the burns before quickly running to get some bandages. He came back and wrapped them around her arm. She cried out as pressure was added to the burns.

"What happened?!" Elphaba asked, staring at Frex, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling with fear.

"Nothing, you'll be ok, you'll be fine." Frex pulled her into a hug and muttered soothing words. A tear streaked down her face and it burned, Frex quickly wiped it away before it caused her more pain.

***************

The body had supposedly never been found and nobody knew how it had happened, but Elphaba Thropp was dead. She had been the light of Munchkinland, and now everything was dark. Galinda cried for three days straight. Boq even cried. Cilla was contacted and she was coming back to Munchkinland for the funeral. Nobody had seen Avaric in over a week. He hadn't come to school he didn't even leave his house. It seemed impossible to everyone, it was unfathomable that she was gone, dead. The only person who didn't cry, or grieve was Nessa. The funeral was held at the same place where Melena's was. Nearly the whole of Munchkinland showed up. When it was time for people to say a few things about Elphaba, everyone cried, especially the speaker.

"She was my best friend, and always will be. She was the only one in the whole of Munchkinland to look past the fact that I was Gillikinese. I was shallow and self-absorbed before I met her. I was fake. I didn't have a real personality, I wore the latest trends and wore make-up and was like a carbon copy of everyone else. You know, I probably wouldn't have even known what the word carbon meant, let alone how to use it in a sentence if not for Elphie, who was like a walking dictionary." there was a small ripple of laughter at that, sad, mournful laughter, Galinda smiled slightly, "But she didn't care what everyone _else_ was doing, she _had_ a personality and it was beautiful, just like her. I always thought that, people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must learn. And not only do they come to us, but we're led to those who help us must to grow, if we let them, and maybe we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but because I knew her, I've been changed for good. I think....I think we've _all_ been changed. I'm going to miss you so much Elphie." Galinda let out a sob before walking back to her seat and crying into Cilla's shoulder as she wept. Frex had already gone and he'd cried through his whole speech. Everyone expected Nessa to speak, but she didn't, she just sat there in her chair looking bored. Avaric went next then, his eyes were bloodshot, and he tried not to cry, but it was really hard, so he just cried. Everyone felt so sorry for Avaric. They remembered what he'd been like before Elphaba had come along and how he'd changed, but most of all, how much _he_ had loved her. It was hard to look at Avaric now, he was broken and it was doubtful he'd ever be the same.

************

It rained that day and everyone knew why.

************

Frex went back to the mansion after the funeral, sighing deeply as he pushed Nessa back to her room.

"You might've showed a bit more emotion." said Frex to Nessa.

"It's not like there was a _real_ reason to cry, I'm not as good of an actor as you." Nessa scoffed.


	6. A Flickering Light

**(A/N: Long time no update huh? Yeah, here's it is! This chapter is not exactly the most eventful or interesting, so if you fall asleep reading it...I apologize for it's boringfication. But on the plus side, you've got an entrance coming that I know alot of you were looking forward to! Please review!)**

Frex went with the story that it was for her own good. He told her that people would not accept her, that she'd be seen as a freak and that what he was doing was for her own good, that he was doing this for her, not to her. Frex pretended to believe his own lie, but he knew the reason why he was locking her up was because he was ashamed of what he'd done to her, what his actions had caused his daughter. He was the governor for Oz sakes! How could he have a green skinned girl as a daughter?! What would people think? So he told everyone she was dead and moved her room to the west wing tower, a secluded area of the mansion that was vacant and nobody bothered with. The tower consisted of two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom was spacious and circular with a large bed, carpet, a fine desk and other luxurious things. The bathroom was the same. It wasn't as though he'd moved her to some dusty attic the size of a closet and made her wear rags. He tried to give her everything he could, he couldn't bring himself to stop loving her. She was green yes, but she was still Elphaba and Frex still loved her. But Nessa, she was a piece of work....Frex couldn't believe her, she had been _happy_ to hear that her sister had been cursed. She had smirked and sat in her wheelchair with a contempt, smug look on her face. But then later the night of the funeral, Frex had heard her crying, so he had no clue what Nessa was thinking, but then again, he couldn't care less.

When they'd figured out Elphaba couldn't touch water, Frex had bought oils for her that would serve as her knew water. Sometimes, Frex couldn't even look at Elphaba without feeling that immense amount of guilt crash into him like a wave. Every time he looked at her, he had to fight to keep the tears back. When he saw her bandaged, bloody, burned arm he had to look away quickly. Her hair was still jet black, silken and beautiful. Her voice was still breathtaking. She still had that tiny frame that was slender and beautiful. She still had her brilliant, amazing, heart stopping eyes, those blue orbs that had their own light that shone and glowed and swirled with what could only be described as oceans in her eyes. But her once pale skin was....green. Frex had noticed that the light in which Elphaba's eyes had once shone was beginning to flicker and Frex was afraid that light might just go out.

************

Elphaba sat in her new room in the mansion. It's for your own good, Frex had told her. Sure it was. She couldn't believe what had happened. Only a few days ago she was almost at her high school graduation, now she was secluded and locked away from everyone. Her father had staged her death and now everyone thought she was dead. She stared at her hands again, which was something she'd taken to doing lately. Ugly. Her skin was so _ugly_. Disgusting. It was that too. Revolting, unusual, abnormal, horrific...._green_. It was—Elphaba quickly put her hands to her side and looked away so she couldn't see her green skin. She went to one of the bookcases Frex had put up there for her and picked up a book, it was a romance story about a prince and a commoner. She usually didn't like those types of stories, but this one intrigued her. She heard a soft knock on the door and looked up as Frex slowly walked in with a plate of food.

"I brought you some dinner." he said quietly, averting his gaze. Elphaba sighed, it had been that way every since she'd been cursed a few days ago. He wouldn't look at her. He was still loving and kind, but he wouldn't ever look at her. Elphaba knew her skin must have repulsed him.

"Thank you father." she said, "You can leave it on the desk."

"Elphaba, I'm sorry." said Frex, "I'm so sorry this happened." he finally looked at her and Elphaba laid a hand on his face.

"It's okay father, it's not your fault." said Elphaba.

"Goodnight." he said, quickly turning away before he let those tears come. He felt the guilt crush into him, nearly knocking him off his feet. He fled the room quickly, unable to look at her or hear her words of sympathy and comfort to him. Elphaba watched him leave in a hurry. She looked down, the tears stinging at her eyes, he own father couldn't stand the sight of her. Would Galinda still be her friend? Cilla? But the question nagging at Elphaba's brain the most was: would Avaric still love her?

*************

One Year Later

Avaric was at Shiz. He was not the social master he used to be. Girls threw themselves at him, but he pushed them away, he was disgusted with them. How could he be with anyone else after being with Elphaba? She'd been his life and now she was gone. And so was he. Everyone could tell that when Elphaba had died, she'd taken Avaric with her. He was hollow and empty. His life was routine and simplistic. He maintained his good grades even without Elphaba, so he got good grades for her, knowing she would've pushed him to do so. He had gotten his scholarship and was the star on the football team, but so what. None of that mattered without Elphaba. He missed her so ozdamn much. Football wasn't anything to look forward to without being able to look forward to seeing her face in the crowd, having her come see him at half time, life in general was nothing to Avaric without Elphaba.

Galinda had gotten into Shiz as well. She didn't have a roommate, she had her own, private, personal suite. Cilla hadn't come to Shiz, she had to return to the Emerald City and attend school there. Galinda felt wrong being at Shiz without Elphie. They'd dreamed about going together for so long, and being roommates...being at Shiz without felt just plain out _wrong_. She cried a lot. She cried at little small things. Watching a football game might even make her cry on occasion, because she always went to footballs games with Elphie! She and Demetri had broken it off shortly after Elphaba had passed. They were both so lost in grief that being in a relationship really wouldn't help either of them and they both agreed to break up. So Galinda was single. Boys were all over her at Shiz, something she'd grown unaccustomed to in Munchkinland. Had Elphaba still been alive, Galinda would probably just be high on her own vanity and popularity. She'd probably be dating the most popular one, but Galinda just couldn't bring herself to even give anyone a shot, because no one could make her feel any better.

Nessa too had been accepted at Shiz (with a few strings pulled by Frex). The mansion was close enough to the campus that Nessa just lived at home and took a carriage to her classes. Nobody really talked to Nessa, at least none of the Munchkinlanders did. They were all disgusted at her for her behavior since Elphaba had died. Others who weren't from Munchkinland, constantly offered their sympathies blah, blah, blah.

Boq had gotten Elphaba's scholarship to Shiz in science. Since Elphaba had died, the scholarship had to be given to someone and Boq was Shiz's second choice. Boq always felt guilty when a teacher would greet him with a warm, impressed smile and say, "Ah, our scholarship student! Congratulations, that's quite an achievement." He always felt like saying, "No, I'm not your scholarship student." He hadn't deserved the scholarship. He wished Shiz just didn't give the scholarship to anyone, it was Elphaba's whether she was going to Shiz or not. She was the one who'd worked hard for that. Her scholarship was not a prize with second and third places, it was _hers_, just hers. He felt horrible for taking it. He hadn't tried to purse Galinda and he couldn't remember the last time he'd spoken to Nessa. He and Galinda had become friends though. He, Galinda and Avaric, they stuck together, they were there own crowd and they needed each other.

*************

A year, she'd been trapped in that bloody tower for a year. She was 17 now. This should've been her second year at Shiz...with Avaric. Her life wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Being trapped in a confining room all day and night, her meals being brought up to her, any other contact completely cut off. She couldn't stand it! When Frex came at night with her dinner, she pleaded to be let out.

"Father," she said, "it's been a year and I can't stay in here any longer!"

"Elphaba, we've been over this, it's for your own good." said Frex, not looking at her.

"How can it be for my own good when I'm begging you to let me out?! Please father..." Elphaba cried.

"Elphaba, people would--" Frex began.

"I don't care what other people say! I don't care if they laugh and call me names or if nobody likes me. I can't stay trapped here any longer!" Elphaba nearly shouted.

"Well I care!" Frex snapped, "I'm trying to protect you Elphaba."

"From what?!" asked Elphaba.

"From the cruelty of this world. People will run from you and think you're a freak!" said Frex.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of protecting, because you're hurting me in the process. I don't need to be protected from anyone but you." said Elphaba coldly, "You can't even _look_ at me, I think you I've gotten used to cruelty by now."

"Elphaba," Frex looked up at her and that heart wrenching miserable look in her eyes nearly killed him. The light in her eyes was barely there anymore, "You don't know what you're talking about." he looked away again.

"I don't?" asked Elphaba, "You just can't stand the sight of me!" Elphaba shoved a hand into his face, "Green, I'm green! I'm ugly and repulsive but I'm still you're daughter! I know how disgusted you are by my skin and that's the real reason you won't let me out! You're not trying to protect me, you're just trying to save your image."

"I'm not at all disgusted by you!" said Frex, "You're not repulsive, or ugly, you're beautiful, like you've always been. But this conversation is over, I'm sorry, but I can't let you out." he quickly exited the room and closed the door, he bolted it shut, something he'd had to start doing to prevent her from leaving. She pushed against the door and kicked it. She let out a scream.

"I _hate_ you Frex Thropp!" she screamed at him through the door. She went to her bed and fell on it, letting burning tears slide down her face. It was the first time she'd ever cried. Frex stared at the door as he heard those words. Hate. She _hated_ him. He put his back to the door and slid down it, putting his face in his hands. He heard muffled sobs through the door and he felt tears sliding down his own face.

**********

"And so Master Fiyero...in light of recent events, you're expelled." said Head Mistress Qualer.

"Great." said Fiyero, "Don't care much for your school anyway. It's terribly run." he stood up and smirked at the look on her face, "I'll be gone in two hours." he told her. He was use to this routine. He never even fully unpacked, knowing he'd be gone within a matter of months, usually weeks anyway. He rode back home in the Royal Vinkun carriage. His parents were waiting for him, disappointed looks on their faces.

"Another school shot down." his father sighed.

"We've already arranged for a new school for you." said his mother.

"Great." said Fiyero, "When do I start?"

"Well, the journey to Munchkinland will take about a day." said his father.

"Whoa, you're not sending me to Munchkinland Community College are you? Because Community Colleges suck." he said.

"No, but because you obviously cannot be responsible enough to attend college without adult supervision, you'll be living with the Governor Frexspar Thropp in the Governor's mansion. He's a good friend of mine, he agreed to it already. Though be respectful towards him, he lost his daughter about a year ago." said his father.

"You're making me live with the bloody governor?!" Fiyero asked.

"Yes." said his mother, "We are, so no more partying or girls, you'll be back at the mansion every day after your studies and if you want to attend a party or dance, you'll have to contact us and if you're grades are adequate, we'll tell Frex to let you go."

"This isn't fair!" Fiyero said, "Just let me get a dorm on campus, I won't party or mess with girls!"

"That's what you always say Fiyero." said his father, "Whether you like it or not, this is your situation, and there's no getting out of it."


	7. Everything Has a Secret

**(A/N: a short one, but I wanted to put it out for you guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm writing Fiyero's character a bit differently than I normally do, he's a lot less of a 'good' person, more immoral and...crude I guess you could say. But don't worry, I'll straighten him out. Enjoy and please review!)**

Much later that night, when everyone was asleep, Frex went back to Elphaba's room. He breathed deeply and slowly opened the door, quietly as he could. He peeked in and eased the door open more and crept in. Elphaba was asleep on her bed, the sheets twisted around her. Frex sat next to her on the bed. He noticed the wetness on her face, the clear evidence she'd been crying. Frex felt a pang in his heart, then he felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he saw the effect the tears had on her. Light burns were on her face.

"Oz..." Frex sighed. He gently wiped some of the tears off her face, "Elphaba, I love you. You are my daughter, and I always will, no matter what you look like. But in regards to looks, you are still beautiful. I am only trying to protect you. I hope that one day you'll see that to. I am so sorry this happened. I'm to blame, there's no one else. I can't even really blame Callen. I love you angel." he kissed her forehead and then left.

***********

The next morning, Elphaba woke to a light sting on her face. She remembered crying for nearly the first time last night. She quickly went to the bathroom and snatched up the oil and rubbed some on her face. The stinging immediately lessened. She went back into the room and heard a light knock. She went to the door and locked it.

"I'm not hungry." she said through the door.

"Elphaba, you have to eat." Frex sighed.

"I'm not hungry." she repeated.

"Elphaba," Frex said, "let me in."

"No, I'm 'protecting' myself, isn't that why I'm in here? I'm protecting myself from the likes of you." she said, "Besides, why would you want in here with the ugly green freak anyway? The very sight of me might turn you blind, or worse yet, harm your pride." she spat.

"Elphaba!" Frex cried, "You know none of that is true! Take it back, you don't mean it."

"I do!" Elphaba said, "Stay away _Frexspar_ Thropp, you wouldn't want to catch my disease!" she didn't give him the grace to call him 'father'. Frex felt a stab to the heart as she called him by his name, like she had last night. It had hurt then, and it hurt even more now.

"Elphaba." Frex sighed, sadness creeping into his voice, "I love you, _please_ let me in." he said. Elphaba listened, and she almost opened the door. Almost. She felt tears sting at her eyes. No! Why was she crying so easily all of a sudden? She put her hands to her face and her back to the door and slid down.

"Just go away." she managed. Frex could hear the tears in her words. He did a double take, and backed away from the door as though it had burned him. What was he doing to his daughter? He was such a monster, but it was for her own good, he was _protecting_ her....

************

Fiyero was sleeping when the door swung open to the carriage.

"Munchkinland sir." said the driver.

"Great." Fiyero muttered sarcastically. He flipped his sunglasses on as he stepped out. The mansion was rather large, not as big as the castle of course, but pretty good size. That was one thing Fiyero looked forward to, exploring. It was a bit childish he supposed, but he loved to explore new places, because every place had a secret. Every house had a secret, every castle, every person, every animal, every school, _everything_ had a secret, and he couldn't wait to figure out the Governor's Mansion's secret. He was met outside by Frex, who looked like he'd just been punched in the gut a million times. It wasn't that he looked bad physically, but the look on his face looked as though he'd just gotten the worst news. Fiyero walked up to him.

"Good day sir." said Fiyero respectfully. He was about to make fun of him, when he remembered that Frex had lost his daughter. Fiyero felt really bad for him and realized that she must have meant very much to him.

"Good day to you too." said Frex. They shook hands, "You know why you're here, you can't handle it on your own. You'll be staying by the West Wing, and I'm forbidding you to go anywhere near the West Wing Tower."

"What's in the West Wing Tower?" asked Fiyero. Bingo! It seemed this mansion _definitely_ had a secret.

"If you go near it, I'll have you arrested for trespassing." said Frex.

"Oh, ok sir. I won't go near it." said Fiyero. _What's he hiding up there?_

"Good." said Frex, "I'll have one of the maids show you to your room."

************

Fiyero's room was large, almost as big as his room back at home. There was a big bed, a desk and a chair/couch area thing. There was a closet and the windows were nice and large, providing a nice view. Fiyero went to one of the big windows and looked out. He saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked sideways, and through the window, he saw a tower that jutted out from the rest of the mansion. _Ah, that must be the West Wing Tower_, Fiyero thought. The doorman or whatever walked in then, setting his suitcases down on the bed.

"Hey, what's in the West Wing Tower?" asked Fiyero.

"Nothing." said the doorman, startled, "No one ever goes up there, there's nothing there."

"Then why was Frex so adamant about me not going near the West Wing Tower?" asked Fiyero.

"I don't know, maybe it's some personal shrine for his dead wife and daughter." said the doorman, "Poor man, he's lost so much." The doorman bowed out then, telling Fiyero the carriage to take him to Shiz would be arriving in ten minutes.

************

Fiyero rode with Nessarose to Shiz. She stared at him the whole time, her eyes glued to him. Fiyero was used to this reaction from girls.

"So, Nessa..." he said awkwardly, "Do you enjoy Shiz?"

"Oh yes, very fun." Nessa murmured. The carriage pulled in front of Shiz and Fiyero hurriedly got out, eager to get away from Nessa. There was something bitter about that girl. Fiyero knew she had a secret, but he didn't really care about figuring hers out. Fiyero was met in the courtyard by a swarm of people.

"Look! It's prince Fiyero Tiggular!" a group of girls chorused.

"Yes...it's me!" Fiyero said after a moment. They squealed and Fiyero laughed good-heartedly at them and they laughed back. Then Fiyero laughed again and then they giggled and then—Fiyero stopped short of a giggle, realizing how stupid he must look. Fiyero looked around the courtyard and saw many sad faces. He nudged someone beside him.

"Why is everyone so sad?" asked Fiyero.

"Elphaba Thropp died a year ago, nobody's really gotten over it; especially the people that knew her. Galinda hasn't dated since. Avaric has gone to one party or held one victory party after a football match. It's just sad. Elphaba Thropp was the most amazing person anyone ever met. She changed everyone's lives, but then she died and changed everyone's lives again." said the girl gloomily.

"Wait, Elphaba Thropp, the governor's daughter?" asked Fiyero.

"Yeah, that's her—Well, that _was_ her." said the girl.


	8. Cracking the Code

**(A/N: thank you if you reviewed! Here's the next chapter, I hope you like! Warning---cliff hanger!)**

Fiyero walked into the cafeteria, looking for someone to sit with. He saw a blonde girl, Galinda was it? She was sitting with a short munchkin and a tall boy the same age as Fiyero. Fiyero sat down with them and smiled. Galinda smiled back at him shyly. Boq looked a little nervous and Avaric made no response.

"So..." Fiyero said, "....how is everyone?"

"Fine." said Galinda.

"Ok." said Boq.

"..." Avaric didn't say anything.

"I'm Fiyero." said Fiyero.

"I know." said Galinda.

"Ok." said Boq.

"..." Avaric didn't say anything.

"What are your names?" asked Fiyero.

"I'm Galinda." said Galinda.

"Ok." said Boq, "I mean Boq."

"..." Avaric didn't say anything.

"Well...this is a little awkward." said Fiyero.

"That's Avaric." said Galinda, pointing to Avaric.

"It's nice to meet you all." said Fiyero.

"What do you want?" asked Avaric, finally speaking.

"Nothing." said Fiyero, "I just wanted to sit with you." he said defensively, "But since I'm obviously not welcome, I'll leave." Nessa came by then.

"Fiyero, we should be getting back, I usually head back home about now." she said.

"Oh, are you two?" asked Galinda.

"No, I'm staying with the Governor." said Fiyero, "Apparently my parents didn't think I was responsible enough to get along on my own." he winked at Galinda and she blushed.

***********

Fiyero and Nessa rode in silence back to the Governor's mansion. Before, she could take her eyes off him, now she wouldn't look at him, she seemed to hate him now or something. Oh well, Fiyero shrugged, what did he care? He'd already figured out Nessa secret, she was so easy, she was in love with Boq. It was obvious really. But then there was Nessa's other secret, which was the fact that she knew a secret, so really Nessa's secret was knowing a secret and so Fiyero needed to know what the secret was! She was like a one of those Russian nesting doll things, where every time you opened it, it led to another doll inside it, then you opened that one and there was a smaller one inside that etc.

***********

Fiyero was laying in bed that night, bored out of his wits because he couldn't get to sleep, he never slept so early. He was usually up till four in the morning, drunk or smashed. He was not accustomed to going to bed at 10:00. He decided to explore. He slipped out of his room and padded around the mansion, deciding to save the West Wing Tower for last. The first place he went was Frex's study. He crept in and sat at the desk and rifled through drawers careful not to move things around. Most of the drawers were nothing to be ogled at, just work files etc. Then Fiyero noticed a split in the wood at the bottom of the drawer, he opened it and there was a small drawer that held a picture of a beautiful woman in it, beneath her picture there was gold writing reading: Melena Thropp. Must have been his wife. Then Fiyero saw a small box with a few memoirs in it, a locket, a few letters, etc. Fiyero sighed, this was a bit boring. He moved over to the bookshelves and looked at some of the books, those were boring to. He went over to the fireplace and ran his hand along the tiles absentmindedly as he thought of what to do next. His hand hit a bump though and he saw a tile was out of place. He pulled the tile off and inside there was a singly silver key. Fiyero was about to take it when he heard footsteps and the study door began to creak open. Fiyero dived beneath the desk.

Frex walked in tiredly. He'd tried again to get Elphaba to let him in so she could at least eat, but she wouldn't let him in. Sooner or later, she'd _have_ to eat. Frex went over to the fireplace and moved the tile away and took the key out of the little concealed compartment. He had taken to going back at night when Elphaba had fallen asleep, just to be with her because there was no other way.

Fiyero watched Frex from beneath the desk, he saw him take the key and then leave. Fiyero quickly got up from underneath the desk and slipped out of the study. He saw the edge of Frex's robes slip around the corner, he was heading west. Fiyero followed him, soon he realized that Frex was headed to the West Wing Tower! His heart began beating rapidly and his fingers tingled with anticipation. They walked up a long spiral staircase, the stone walls getting narrower as they went. They went up more stairs and finally, Frex had reached a wooden door that was bolted shut. He slipped the key into the hole and opened the door only slightly. Fiyero strained to see past him, but the door had already closed. He walked closer to the door but didn't hear anything, he wondered what Frex was doing in there. A few minutes later, Fiyero heard Frex's footsteps coming back. Fiyero bolted away from the door quickly. He ran down the stairs, stumbling a few times and finally made it back to his room, closing the door behind him just as Frex walked by it. Fiyero let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he fell back on his bed. A key, it was so secret and guarded, protected that it needed a _key_.

****************

The next day was Thursday and Fiyero's class let out early. For once, he was eager to get back to the mansion. He opened the door of his room and looked to make sure no one was around before slipping out of the room and heading towards the spiral staircase to the West Wing Tower. He was almost to the staircase when he heard the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. It was singin, but he couldn't be sure, no human could possibly sing like that. He felt himself leaning towards the music. He closed his eyes and his feet carried him up the stairs when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder.

"I believe the master said that the West Wing Tower was forbidden." said a servant, "He told me to inform you that dinner is ready."

*************

Fiyero sat at the table, itching to ask Frex about what he'd been up to last night. The table was silent.

"Is it always this quite?" asked Fiyero.

"Yes." Nessa and Frex said curtly. Fiyero groaned.

"Nessa, do you sing very well?" asked Fiyero. His question startled everyone.

"No, not really." said Nessa after a while.

"Why do you ask?" asked Frex, looking at Fiyero curiously.

"No reason," Fiyero shrugged, so it wasn't Nessa, then who was it? If it was even a person, it could have just been his imagination, "I just thought I heard someone singing this evening."

"Well, nobody here can sing." said Frex, turning back to his food.

***********

That night, as Fiyero was getting ready for bed, he went to his window to look at the countryside. He turned his head ever so slightly. He looked up at the West Wing Tower, and then he directed his gaze to the window. He noticed that the curtains were pulled back, odd, they were always closed. He peered at the window, and that was when he saw her.


	9. So Close

**(A/N: OK! If you read my other story, "He's a She?" or if you've read my profile recently, you'll know that my computer got a stupid virus so I wasn't able to update ANY of my stories! It was so frusterating, but now I have my computer back and it's fixed, thank Oz, so here's the next chapter! Enjoy and review!)**

Fiyero slowly opened his door and looked out into the hallway, he saw Frex turn the corner just as Fiyero looked that way. He silently slipped out of his room and closed the door quietly behind him. He followed Frex. Frex was carrying a small tray with food on it, it looked like what they'd had for dinner that night. Fiyero knew before Frex even started heading west that he was headed for the West Wing Tower. It was so very obvious! Fiyero made sure to always stay a good measure behind him as he followed him. Finally they made it to the tower. Frex pulled a silver key out of the inside pocket of his night robes. It was the key Fiyero had found the other night. Frex unlocked the door quietly and walked in, shutting the door behind him just as silently. Fiyero crept closer to the door and put his ear to the wood. He heard Frex set the tray down and then walk somewhere and sit down and sigh deeply and sadly. Fiyero wondered what was going on, he was about to peek into the keyhole, but as soon as he did so, he saw Frex walking towards the door, his body blocking the bit of room he could've been able to see through the small key hole. Fiyero stumbled back, cursing under his breath. He tripped over his own feet as he tried to get around the corner before Frex came out but the door opened and Frex ran straight into him. He stared at Fiyero in shock. The door was left open behind him and Fiyero felt himself drifting sideways subtly to maybe see into the room. Frex snapped out of it then and slammed the door shut before Fiyero could even blink.

"What do you think you're doing here?" asked Frex in a dangerously low voice. Fiyero thought it was worse than if he had shouted at him with a red face, but Fiyero kept his cool.

"Sleep walking." he growled, "I happen to do that every once in a while." he made no attempt to hide his sarcasm or even try to make his story the least bit convincing.

"For some reason, I find it hard to believe your story Mister Tiggular." Frex hissed, "Now I suggest you go back to your room and never come back here again."

"I was just leaving." Fiyero glowered at him. He turned to go back to his room, glancing back once to look at the bolted door before hurrying back.

************

Fiyero paced around his room the next night. He'd already heard Frex walk up to the tower and now he was waiting for him to come back. He had to get into that room, there was something about secrets that just made him want to figure them out so badly! He finally heard Frex walking back to his room. As his footsteps faded away, Fiyero opened his door and slid into the hallway, silent as the shadows. He went to Frex's study first, where he knew the key would be hidden. He went to the fireplace and ran his fingers along the stone and he found the odd one out. He pulled back the tile and took the key with a shaking hand. His heart was beating a mile a minute as he ran as quietly as he could to the West Wing Tower.

**********

Frex felt tears falling down his face as he walked back to his bedroom from his study after he hid the key again. He couldn't ever remember feeling so terrible in his entire life. He'd gone to see Elphaba again that night, but she had been awake. She asked why he was there and he wasn't about to tell her that he came every night, just to hold her because she wouldn't let him when she was awake. He couldn't say anything, so he started to leave, but just before he left he looked back at her, into her eyes and what he saw terrified him. Her eyes were a dark, dark blue, there was no light behind them and that's when Frex realized that she was dying, not in a sense of actual death but soon there would be nothing left of his precious daughter. All he'd have once that light was completely gone would be a girl that looked like her but wasn't in any sense, just the shell of the heart she'd had, the life she'd thrived in. He had to see her again, to tell her that he was sorry and he'd let her out.

*************

Before he slid the key in, Fiyero kneeled down and looked through the key hole. He saw the beautiful girl with green skin lying in bed, asleep, breathing softly. He stood back up and put the key into the keyhole and slowly began to turn it, he could feel his heart beating in his fingertips, it was madness. He heard the lock click and he began to turn the knob---

***********

Frex went to his study. He knew which tile it was without even having to compare textures with his fingers. He pulled the tile back, but there was nothing there. Where was the key?! He was sure he'd returned it there! He felt in his pockets for the silver key, but it wasn't there. Frex suddenly got a very bad feeling and he all but sprinted to the West Wing Tower. He heard the lock click, someone had stolen his key! He finally come to the top of the steps and saw none other than Fiyero standing there, the key in the door and his hand on the knob.

"This wouldn't be another bout of sleep walking would it?!" Frex snarled as he pulled Fiyero away from the door and locked it, putting the key in his pocket. Frex thought back on his promise to himself to let her out, what would've happened had the foolish boy gone inside and seen her? Frex realized that it still was not safe for her to be outside of that tower. Watching someone almost discover his cursed, but precious daughter made Frex sick to his stomach, he couldn't let anyone ever find her.

"Oh, how did I end up here?" asked Fiyero, pretending as though it was sleep walking and he'd just woken up, he looked around, pretending to be confused, "And what is this door doing in front of me? Goodness me, I was just in my cozy bed when all of a sudden, here I am!" his voice was filled with mockery. Frex glowered at him.

"How," he began, "did you find this." he held up the key.

"Is that a key?" asked Fiyero, pretending to be fascinated with it, "Quite a brilliant invention don't you think? A key, and what a funny name too! Key, key, key, key, key--"

"Enough!" Frex shouted at him.

"Who's in there anyway?" asked Fiyero.

"Nothing is in there." said Frex.

"I asked _who_, not what." said Fiyero.

"Did you, now?" asked Frex menacingly, "The only way to get in there is with this key and I think you'll find it won't be where you last found it. Now get, before I call the police on you for trespassing."


	10. Nessie

**(A/N: here's the next installment! Thank you if you reviewed!)**

The next day while Frex was at a meeting, Fiyero searched high and low for the blasted key. He went to Frex's study first, stupid to look there really. He tried the tile anyway, of course, no key. He went to the desk, opened drawers, boxes, rifled through folders, nothing. He finally just gave up on the study, instead heading for Frex's bedroom. He rolled his eyes when he saw the size of the room, of course. The first thing he noticed were four small photographs, unframed on Frex's desk. He went over to the desk and looked more closely at the photographs. They were a bit crinkled and bent and Fiyero noticed a few tearstains on them. In the first photograph there was a picture of a girl, 15 or 16 she looked to be. She was with a boy, the same age, his arms wrapped around her. They were laughing and in the background you could see a sunny day with blue skies and a picnic had been set up behind them. They were both very beautiful people and they were both so happy Fiyero almost felt their moods drifting from the photograph. Fiyero was about to set down the photograph when he realized he knew who the boy was in that photograph, it was Avaric! Fiyero was sure of it, he looked closer and confirmed it. Although this Avaric was so much more different than the one Fiyero had met the other day. For one, this Avaric was _smiling_. The girl in the photograph must have been Elphaba. Fiyero didn't know why it was such a shock to realize they had been dating before she died. Fiyero suddenly felt very terrible for being so inconsiderate while talking to Avaric.

He looked at the next photograph. It was a picture of a woman. She was smiling, her curly copper hair blowing in the wind, in the edge of the photograph, someone had written: Melena, in gold letters. The next photograph was of Nessa and what looked like the girl from the first photograph, Elphaba, only much younger. They looked to be about 5 and 7. They were laughing and eating ice cream cones. Nessa sat in her wheelchair and Elphaba stood on the wheel. The last photograph was of Elphaba, Frex and Melena. Elphaba seemed to only be about two years old in this picture. It was a family photo, so they were all looking at the camera and smiling politely. Frex and Melena were kneeling beside one another and Elphaba stood in between them, not even as tall as them kneeling. Fiyero never would've guessed how whole this family had once been. He'd never seen Nessa or Frex smile before, yet in these pictures, they were both so happy. Losing a wife, daughter, sister and mother must have really been hard on the now broken family. Fiyero set the picture back down on the desk and resumed his search for the key. It was still nowhere.

Fiyero finally just gave up on the blasted key, for all he knew, Frex probably wore it around his neck on a chain now. He headed off towards the West Wing Tower, he ran into Nessa on the way. He looked at her bitter sour expression and felt sorry for her.

"I'm sorry." said Fiyero, "About your mother and your sister."

"It's fine." Nessa snapped, "I never knew my mother and I didn't care much for Elphaba anyways." Nessa lied. She remembered when they were younger and Elphaba and Nessa had been inseparable, but then Elphaba had met Galinda and Nessa had met Boq and unfortunately, Boq had met Galinda. Fiyero was shocked by Nessa's bitter words. Fiyero frowned.

"That's not true Nessarose, and you know it! You loved your sister dearly and she _adored_ you. Don't lie." said Fiyero.

"What? How did you--" Nessa was shocked, so utterly shocked. She hated Elphaba, she—

"I just saw a photograph of the two of you and I could tell that you loved each other very much and that your sister meant a lot to you. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but I know you still care about her, even if she's gone and wherever she is, heaven or elsewhere, I know she's thinking about you. And what a wonderful way to show her you care, spiting her and disgracing her memory. You ought to be ashamed." Fiyero turned away from her and continuing toward the West Wing Tower. Nessa stared after him in shock. She quickly rolled herself back to her room, not knowing what to think. She hated Elphaba, Elphaba had always been so—so—Nessa couldn't think of anything at the moment, but she just hated her so much—she--....she loved her sister even more.

Fiyero finally came to the bolted wooden door. He felt his heart beat wildly in his chest and his hands get all sweaty. Would she answer the door? What would happen? Was she actually even there or was this all just a pigment of Fiyero's runaway imagination. He knocked twice on the door, firmly, despite his shaking hands.

"Go away." he heard the angel's beautiful voice and his heart all but shot out of his body. He licked his lips nervously as his suspicions were confirmed, there _was_ a girl being locked away up here.

"It's not Frex." said Fiyero. There was silence on the other side of the door.

"Who—who is it?" she asked.

"My name is Fiyero, my parents sent me to live here during my terms at Shiz University." said Fiyero.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I saw you one night while you were at your window." said Fiyero. There was silence. Fiyero wondered what she was thinking, or if she would keep talking to him. Fiyero finally broke the silence, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I don't exist anymore." she whispered, her voice laced with sadness. Fiyero quickly back-pedaled, not meaning to upset her.

"May I—I mean, what I'm trying to say is...I...well, I'd like to see you." said Fiyero.

"I can't open the door anymore." she said, "And besides, I don't think it'd be a great idea for you to come in. Frex would be furious, I'm not supposed to be seen by anyone. Like I said, I don't exist."

"I'll admit I thought you were a dream the first night I saw you, but I don't think I could carry this conversation with myself." said Fiyero.

"Well then you wouldn't want to come in here, I'm—I'm cursed." she said.

"I don't care." said Fiyero, "There are vines on the side of this tower leading up to your window, leave it open for me tonight after Frex leaves." he turned away and hurried back down the steps, not giving her time to argue or ask questions. He smiled as he trotted back to his room, wrapped in his own blissful thoughts about finally meeting the beautiful secret in the West Wing Tower.

***********

Elphaba stared at the door, not having any response to his last statement. A boy was coming to see her, and it was to be a secret. He had seen her at her window and Frex didn't know. This could only end in disaster. But what would he think? What was she supposed to say? Elphaba dazedly went back to her bed and sat down. She looked at the four photographs on her bedside table. One was of Avaric, one of Nessa, one of her mother and one of herself and Galinda. Everyone smiled in all of the pictures; Avaric and Galinda, how dearly she missed them. She heard a knock on the door. She went to the door, wandering if it was the boy, Fiyero, again.

"Yes?" she asked hesitantly.

"Elphaba, it's me, Nessa." Elphaba was shocked, not once in the whole year that Elphaba had been locked away had Nessa ever come to see her. Elphaba knew she had a key, but still...

"You can come in." Elphaba managed to say through her shock. They door opened and there was Nessa, sitting in her wheelchair, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Oh Elphaba!" she sobbed, "I'm sorry, so, so sorry!"

"Whatever for Nessa-ness?" asked Elphaba, holding her sister and rubbing her back while she cried into her shoulder.

"Oh don't call me that! I don't deserve your affections." Nessa sobbed, "I feel so _terrible_!"

"But why?" asked Elphaba, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes I did, I treated you terribly, and all because you had more friends than me, and father loved you more than me and I guess I was just overwhelmed with jealousy and I'm _sorry_."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you while I had my other friends and--"

"No stop! You never ignored me, you just gave up, and I know why, because I was so horrible even when you tried so hard to make things better for me! I just pushed you away because I thought you were just giving me your charity, like everyone else."

"I accept your apology." Elphaba finally said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, are you?" asked Nessa, "I'm sorry this happened to you. You're supposed to be with me at Shiz right now. You should be with Avaric and Galinda, getting straight A's and staying up till the wee hours doing extra credit."

"That does sound like me doesn't it?" asked Elphaba. They laughed weakly. Nessa looked up at Elphaba, as if seeing her for the first time since she entered.

"Elphaba...your skin." Nessa stammered.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Elphaba, let go of Nessa, backing away, "Do you not want me to touch you? It won't rub off or anything--"

"No, no, that's not it!" said Nessa, "It was just a shock, that's all! I've never seen such beautiful skin."

"Ah, you're a good liar, Nessie." Elphaba smiled, she ruffled Nessa's hair.

"Hey, now you've gone and messed my hair up!" Nessa whined, reminding Elphaba so much of their younger years together.

"Would you like me to brush your hair for you Nessa?" asked Elphaba softly, like she used to. Now the tears hit them both as they realized they were both completely forgiven, for whatever they'd done, or hadn't done.

"Yes, make it beautiful, like yours." Nessa whispered, just like she used to. They both gave watery smiles and Elphaba nodded.

"Ok Nessie, I will." she said. And then they hugged each other, sniffling and dabbing at their eyes. They spent the remainder of the afternoon chatting and reliving old memories. Nessa told Elphaba all about Shiz and tried to tell her as much about Avaric and Galinda as she could, but she didn't spend that much time with them. Elphaba was grateful for the news and just having her sister back meant so much to her. The sisters held hands and laughed together, something they hadn't done in a long, long while.


	11. Who Are You?

**(A/N: A short one, but one none the less. Thanks if you reviewed! And whoever said somethign about the vines being romantic and stuff, you're _so_ right! Because this is based off the entirety of general fairytales! The whole tower and vines and stuff, yep, yep, yep. Anyhu, I will stop babbling now so that you may read. WARNING: a rather mean cliff-hanger, but not too bad)**

Elphaba paced around in her room that night. She was nervous. She had already dressed for bed, because she was expecting Frex to come. She usually wore a camisole and shorts, but since Fiyero was coming...she slipped her silk robe on over herself as well. She was almost to the other side of her room, mid-pace when she heard the key in the door spin. She turned to the door and saw Frex peek in.

"Oh, you're awake." he muttered.

"You're back?" asked Elphaba, "What do you want?"

"Nothing, nothing." said Frex quickly, "I just—just um, came to get your tray from lunch." he quickly picked up the tray by the door, "Goodnight Fabala." he said softly. She ignored him and went to the window seat, looking out at the moon. Frex watched her sadly, "Goodnight." he repeated. He left then, finding tears bubbling in his eyes again. He squeezed his eyes tightly before heading back downstairs.

*************

Fiyero hid while he watched Frex walked back to his room. He raced back to his own room to see if she'd left the window open. He jumped over his bed and looked out of his window at hers. It was closed, her window was closed. He felt his heart drop. He sighed heavily. But then a flash of green caught his eye. He looked up again and saw her at the window. She opened it slowly, cautiously before going back into the room. Fiyero grinned and quickly put his shoes on before silently walking out of his room. He closed his door quietly behind him as he made his way to the back door. He had to go through the kitchens. The staff was all asleep right now, so he started heading for the kitchen. He quietly crept through. He got to the backdoor without disturbances. He was glad his beating heart didn't give him away. He was finally outside. He saw her tower a few yards away, the vines tickling up to her open window. He grinned as he saw a small lamp light inside flick on.

It was no trouble climbing up the vines, it was actually a lot easier than the trees Fiyero used to climb back at home when he was younger. It wasn't long before he was right at her window. He looked inside and saw her sitting on her bed, reading a book. She stopped reading and looked up at him, her eyes widening. She was surprised to say the least. Fiyero was...wow. He had green, emerald eyes that sparkled and danced. He climbed in through her window and stood there. They were both frozen as they both discovered each other. Fiyero saw that she only wore a camisole and shorts with a thin robe pulled on over her, he tried not to look, but...he was only male. Elphaba caught him staring and blushed as she wrapped the robe around her. She stood up slowly, as though approaching a wild animal. Fiyero a blushed when she caught him staring and he directed his gaze to her face. She was even more beautiful up close. She was so delicate and small.

"You're Fiyero?" she asked.

"Yes, but who are you?" he asked.

"I'm..." she didn't know what to say, "My name is..." she began again, "Well I--"

"You do know, don't you?" asked Fiyero, chuckling, but beneath that, he really was concerned. He came closer to her, until they were only about a foot apart, "You remember who you are, don't you?"

"I--" Elphaba began, "Of course I do!" she stuttered.

"Then who are you?" asked Fiyero again.

"El--" she stopped.

"How long have you been locked up here?" asked Fiyero, letting his earlier question go for now, they'd get back to it, rest assured, "How long has Frex kept you hidden?"

"..."

"You can trust me you know." said Fiyero, "Who am I going to tell anyway? Nobody would believe me if I told them the most beautiful angel was being locked up and hidden in the Governor Frexspar Thropp's Mansion. They'd think I'd gone crazy." Elphaba blushed.

"About a year." she said, in response to his question.

"That's a long time." Fiyero said quietly, "For someone to be locked away."

"Well look at me." Elphaba said, stepping back so that there were 3 feet in between them now.

"I am." said Fiyero, grinning cockily.

"I'm green, I'm cursed, who would want someone like me in the world to bring them shame?" asked Elphaba, "I can't say that I blame him." she muttered, finally. Yes she'd admit that she felt sorry for Frex when he wasn't around.

"Listen to me--" he was going to say her name, but he remembered he didn't know what it was, "my angel," he said instead, "you are a very, very beautiful girl; your skin color is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Well it is when your own father won't even _look_ at you." Elphaba sighed, walking back to her bed and sitting down. Fiyero joined her, and shock flitted across his face.

"Wait, Frex is your father?" he asked incredulously. She didn't respond and Fiyero continued, "Frex only had two daughters. And one of them died. The body was supposedly never found, and the cause of death was never directly identified..." Fiyero had a flashback of all those pictures of the beautiful Elphaba Thropp, with the pale skin and blue dazzling eyes, raven hair. He looked more closely at the girl in front of him and imagined her skin pale. He gasped, "You're—you're Elphaba aren't you." he said, it wasn't even really a question at this point.


	12. Reunited

**(A/N: saloo! haloo! I can't remember the last time I updated this story...sorry! On the other hand though, I don't think many people read this story anyway, hehe. But if you ARE reading (lol) please review!)**

Fiyero was pacing in the dark gardens when the silhouettes of Avaric and Galinda stealthily slipped through the courtyard. Well, it was somewhat stealthily…Avaric looked less than enthusiastic to be there. Fiyero went up to them and Galinda crossed her arms and Avaric glared at him.

"Well?" Galinda said expectantly.

"I swear if you dragged us here for no reason I'll--" Avaric began. Fiyero rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, slow down man, there's a reason and you'll be thanking me in tears in time." said Fiyero.

"There's no reason I would ever thank you for anything." Avaric spat.

"I'll just watch you eat your words." said Fiyero, stepping forward challengingly. Avaric's fisted hand twitched at his side, something that didn't go unnoticed by Fiyero.

"Boys!" Galinda said, putting a hand to her head, "Shut up, both you! Fiyero if you're not going to tell us why you asked us here, we're leaving, we don't exactly find comfort being here at the Governor's Mansion." said Galinda, her voice drooping sadly. Avaric let his hands relax as old memories resurfaced of himself and Elphaba in this very courtyard having a picnic or dancing and laughing. He sighed and turned to Galinda.

"Look Galinda, I can't stay here any longer," he muttered, "I'm leaving." Galinda put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ok." said Galinda, "It's completely understandable." she turned to Fiyero, her eyes flashing, "You asshole, did you just bring us here to torture us? Just leave us alone Fiyero, don't mess with us anymore." she turned to follow Avaric.

"Wait!" Fiyero cried. They both turned around, eyes ablaze. Fiyero flinched, "Follow me!" they eyed him skeptically and turned around.

"No! Please, she's alive!" he whisper-shouted. Galinda and Avaric both froze. Galinda spun around, her eyes brighter and angrier than he thought possible. Her golden curls whipped around as she spun. She stormed over to Fiyero and slapped him across the face. Fiyero staggered back in surprise.

"Stop it!" Galinda screeched, "Haven't you had your fun yet?! Do you enjoy tormenting us?! Leave us alone Fiyero! She's dead, she's gone and you know it so stop it! Just _stop_ it!" she shoved him roughly. Fiyero was caught off guard by her reaction. He turned to Avaric.

"I'm telling the truth, she's alive." said Fiyero, "I promise. She never even died."

"Liar!" Galinda screeched at him, hitting him again. Fiyero didn't budge, he kept his eyes fixed on Avaric. Avaric narrowed his eyes.

"You promise?" he asked. Galinda spun on Avaric this time.

"You're trusting him?!" Galinda asked in shock and anger, "He's only doing this to torment you! She's gone Avaric, you know that as well as I!"

"Galinda, I think there may be a chance he's telling the truth." said Avaric, "If he's not, I'll kill him."

"Fair enough." Fiyero said, taking a step back, "C'mon." he said. Avaric followed him and Galinda had no choice but to follow, though she was incredibly angry, overcome with emotion. Fiyero led them to the tower and told them to climb up.

"Do I look like I was made to climb vines Master Tiggular?" Galinda spat, still angry with Fiyero. Fiyero picked her up and started climbing. Avaric was right behind them. Fiyero knocked lightly on the window. Despite herself, Galinda felt her hopes rising. She felt her stomach fluttering and her heart beating faster and faster. She held her breath. Someone came to the window and opened it, but she couldn't see them clearly. Fiyero jumped in with Galinda and Avaric came in next. A lamp was lit and a soft glow pulsed through the room.

Elphaba stood after lighting the lamp and she blew out the match. Her heart was beating faster than she thought possible. She didn't want to look at them, afraid at what she'd see. Finally, she looked up. Galinda's eyes were the size of the moon and her jaw was down to her knees. Avaric looked just as shocked, though without the comics. Elphaba stared at them expectantly, waiting for them to become repulsed and run. She wanted nothing more than to run to the Fiyero rocked on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Elphaba?" Avaric was able to choke out, not believing his eyes. Elphaba looked down at her fingers, twisting together, green.

"Yes?" she whispered. Avaric was directly in front of her in two strides. He cupped her cheek and she looked up at him, blue eyes suddenly full of more life than Fiyero had seen yet. Without another word passed between them, Avaric pulled her to him and kissed her full on the lips. Elphaba kissed him back and Fiyero had to look away as he felt as though someone had stabbed him in the heart. He felt like something inside of him had smashed or been crushed. He had hoped that Elphaba would not love Avaric any longer, that's those old pictures he had found were simply pictures, those tangible feelings weren't real.

Elphaba smiled into the kiss as she felt tears slide down her face, the light burn feeling good this time. She felt Avaric's tears too and they both laughed shakily, overcome with emotion.

"Elphaba, you're beautiful." said Avaric, laughing, his voice bumpy with tears.

"Shh, don't lie." said Elphaba, putting a finger to his lips. He kissed her finger.

"It's not a lie." he said, "You are beautiful." he smiled at her and she allowed a small smile as more tears leaked from her eyes. Avaric's eyes widened as he suddenly noticed the effect of the tears.

"Oh god!" he said, "Elphaba, they're burning you! Oh God!" he patted himself for a handkerchief and dabbed at her face.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba said, though tears were still streaming down her face, "It came with the package."

"Don't be sorry." said Avaric sternly as though wagging a finger at a naughty dog. Elphaba smiled at his authorative tone, she thought it was cute, a sharp contrast to his usually flippant and funny side. Galinda snapped out of it then and stomped over to Avaric. She snatched the handkerchief from him and wiped away Elphaba's tears away herself. Avaric and Elphaba both let her, she seemed determined to finish this task before anything else happened. She finally finished and then used it herself to wipe away her own tears before throwing the handkerchief at Avaric. Elphaba offered her a small nervous smile. Galinda put her hands on her hips and stared at her. Elphaba shifted uncomfortably before the air was squished out of her from Galinda's excuse for a hug. Elphaba and Galinda both laughed and squeezed each other tight. They pulled apart, only to hug each other all over again. Avaric laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Girls." he said. Galinda and Elphaba laughed at him and he joined them in the hug, holding Elphaba close. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Fiyero suddenly felt intrusive, he felt like an outcast in the group of such close friends. He felt like a little boy in a room full of adults. He felt like thorn in everyone's side. He subconsciously backed into the wall; into the shadows. Elphaba suddenly turned to him and offered him a smile. She went to him and took his hand, pulling him out of the shadows.

"Thanks Fiyero." she smiled, entwining their fingers. Fiyero smiled back weakly, it took all of his willpower to keep from staring at their joined hands. Avaric walked over and took her hand away from his, putting his own hand in hers. He tried to be casual and discreet about it, but Fiyero knew what game this guy was playing. He knew Fiyero was a threat and now he was trying to diminish him! Fiyero fisted his hands and glared at Avaric before turning back to Elphaba and smiling at her.

"It was no problem, though I did have a bit of a hard time getting this ass to come along." said Fiyero, "Good thing Galinda was there to drag him behind." Avaric glared at Fiyero. Elphaba laughed and turned to Avaric.

"Sounds just like him." she smiled and kissed him softly. Fiyero coughed rather loudly and Galinda giggled madly. Elphaba smirked and turned to Fiyero. Her eyes widened.

"Fiyero!" she said, "What in Oz happened to your face?!"

"Galinda beat him up." Avaric smirked.

"Oh!" Galinda saw the light bruise on Fiyero's face, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were just being mean!" Elphaba slid her fingers over Fiyero's bruise, pulling her hand out of Avaric's.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah." said Fiyero, "Fine."

"But Elphie." Galinda began, "Whatever happened?" Elphaba turned to Galinda.

"I'm not sure how I got this curse on me to tell you the truth." said Elphaba, "When I came home after Avaric's party, my skin started turning green. Frex tried to wash it off, but the water burned me. He decided that for my own good, he would fake my death and keep me away in this tower so that I wouldn't have to deal with a cruel society, or more so, so a cruel society wouldn't have to deal with me." They all sat down in a circle on the floor, the lamp in the middle. Elphaba sat in Avaric's lap and he held her tighter. Fiyero just couldn't help but to keep thinking about how much Avaric didn't deserve her.


	13. A New Competitor

**(A/N: whoa...you strange people! I got more reviews for the last chapter than this story has ever gotten! I now have hope for it's future, maybe it's loser status is no mas? hehe...THANKS FOR REVIEWING! It was so nice. Now don't forget to review my other story, We Meet Again. But if that's not your cup of tea, that's ok, you don't have to review. Anyway, I didn't really have a place for this story to go, but I've mapped it all out now. So don't worry, maybe there'll be faster updates...(if you review, jk jk). ANYway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!)**

**PS- do we have any Avaric/Elphaba shippers reading this? Because if more people vote for Avaric/Elphaba, I might make this an Avaric/Elphaba pairing rather than Fiyeraba......just tell me what you want!**

Avaric couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms. He couldn't believe that she was still alive. Only a few hours ago, she was dead and gone. Only a few hours ago, she was impossible to hold. Only a few hours ago his life was in ruins. Now, a few hours later, he was on cloud nine. She was with him, in his arms, very much alive. He pressed another kiss to her forehead and held her tighter, something far less painful than pinching himself. Not even that wretched Fiyero could disturb his happiness at the moment. Speaking of Fiyero, he did NOT like the way that guy was staring at his girlfriend. That no good, womanizer, jerk, asshole was staring at HIS girlfriend…and that wasn't going over so well with him. Avaric sent daggers at Fiyero, who sent them right back. Galinda was chatting with Elphaba and Fiyero sat a bit further from the three. He glared at Avaric, he let him win this one, but there would be other battles. Yes, there would be more opportunities to steal her away, other times to open her eyes to someone new…

**********

Avaric couldn't remember the last time he had had to deal with some chump trying to steal his girlfriend. He hadn't had a girlfriend for over a year now. But now that she was back, he was suddenly paranoid with every guy. He knew how to deal with them and get their perverted eyes off of her. He sat in class, glaring at the back of Fiyero's head. He absolutely _loathed_ that guy. Class ended and Avaric made his way to Fiyero, who seemed to be putting his unused pencil and notebook away as slowly as he could as he flipped his hair to make the other girls around him squeal. Avaric rolled his eyes. He knocked into Fiyero's shoulder.

"Hey! Watch it man!" said Fiyero, shoving Avaric. Avaric brushed the shove aside, clenching his fists.

"I need to talk to you." said Avaric.

"Can't it wait? I've got some other important meetings." he winked at one of the pretty girls by him, she burst into a fit of giggles. Avaric glared at him.

"She'll be there when you get back." said Avaric coldly.

"Fine." said Fiyero, not backing down, "See ya hon." he flashed the girl a smile before following Avaric out of the class. As soon as they were in a secluded hallway, Fiyero dropped his charade.

"Ok, what do you want?" asked Fiyero, folding his arms.

"I want _you_ to stay away from Elphaba." said Avaric threateningly.

"Well that'll be kind of hard." said Fiyero, "I sort of live with her." he mocked Avaric, smirking as his face reddened.

"You don't touch her!" Avaric pushed Fiyero into the wall. Fiyero put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Hey, hey," said Fiyero, "I've never laid a hand on her, just my eyes. And how can I not stare? She's gorgeous, no?" Fiyero smirked.

"Do you ever stop?!" Avaric asked, "She's not just some other girl to add to your list!"

"You don't think I know that? Maybe she'll _end_ my list, who knows? You're right she's special." said Fiyero, straightening his shirt and steadying a level cool look at Avaric, "And I treat special differently."

"Don't even try." said Avaric. He didn't know why Fiyero was being so difficult, all of the other guys just made it a lost cause. The other guys got scared of Avaric and left her alone. What was Fiyero's deal anyway?

"Hey man, look, I took you to her in the first place. If it weren't for me, she'd still be dead to you and you'd be some depressed person the rest of your life." said Fiyero, "I could've just not told you about her and she would've been all mine and I wouldn't need this added competition."

"If that's how you view it, why did you tell me?" asked Avaric through clenched teeth.

"Who wants to run a race with no competitors? What's the thrill in that?" asked Fiyero, "It'd be all too easy."

"So you're chasing her for the thrill?" asked Avaric, "What will you do when the race is over? When the competition is eliminated?"

"I'll kiss my trophy." said Fiyero.

"And if you lose?" asked Avaric.

"I never lose." said Fiyero, "How do you think my list got so long?"

************

Fiyero fisted and unclenched his hands as he strode through campus. He was so incredibly angry with that stupid Avaric! What did Elphaba see in him? What?! Avaric was some egotistical, over-protective, paranoid jerk! Fiyero decided to cut school and go see Elphaba. He flagged down a carriage and jumped in, still scowling at his unfortunate conversation with _Master Avaric_, but his anger slowly began to dissipate at the prospect of seeing Elphaba alone.

************

The window was open as he started his ascent up the tower. He peeked in and saw her at her desk, writing. He jumped in and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hi Fiyero." she said, before turning back to her writing.

"What are you writing?" asked Fiyero, coming over to her. She stopped and put the stack of papers in drawer at her desk.

"It's nothing." Elphaba blushed.

"Tell me!" Fiyero grinned and nudged her shoulder. She looked down and smiled shyly at him.

"Well, I've just been working on this book I'm writing for a while." said Elphaba, "I'm almost finished, only a few more chapters to go."

"Are you going to let me read it?" asked Fiyero.

"I doubt you'd want to." said Elphaba, "I'm not a very good writer."

"Nonsense." said Fiyero, "I bet you're wonderful." She blushed again and quickly changed the subject.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked.

"I skipped." said Fiyero.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba scolded, "You can't skip school!"

"Why not? I always do." said Fiyero shrugging, "Besides, I wanted to come and see you."

"That's very flattering Fiyero, but you should be in school." Elphaba turned away from him to keep from looking at him. She didn't want him to see her blush, or the secret smile that played on her lips.

"I get the feeling I'm not exactly welcome there." said Fiyero, "You're _boyfriend_ seems to have some issues with me."

"Avaric?"

"Is there another?"

"Avaric doesn't have any problems with you!" said Elphaba, turning back to face Fiyero who had fallen on her bed and was staring up at the ceiling.

"Yeah he does." Fiyero sighed. He sat up as Elphaba sat next to him on the bed, "What do you see in that guy anyways?"

"Excuse me?" Elphaba spluttered, caught off guard.

"What do you see in him?" asked Fiyero again, "He's arrogant, stupid, overprotective, paranoid and above all, an ass."

"No he's not!"

"He is!" said Fiyero, getting frustrated. Why were things so difficult with Elphaba? All of the other girls would already be his by now, "You deserve someone better." Fiyero knew that line always got the girls, so he said it softly. They melted and forgot all about their current boyfriends, so you can imagine his surprise when Elphaba swerved a different direction.

"Oh, and I suppose you mean yourself?!" she asked, standing up, anger etched in her face, "You have no right to say those things about Avaric!" Fiyero closed his codfish mouth and stood too, suddenly angry with her.

"_I_ have no right?!" he asked, raising his voice, "He's the one that got accusatory of _me_ and pushed _me_ into the wall!"

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Elphaba hissed, "Frex might here you."

"Fine." said Fiyero, "I'm leaving."

"Good!" said Elphaba, "I was just about to ask you to! You know where the window is!" Fiyero glared at her and she glared back. He turned and left, climbing quickly down the vines. He looked back up as he got to the bottom and saw that her window slam shut. He sighed and leaned against the tower, closing his eyes. That had gone horribly! Why was her reaction so defensive? She was supposed to melt at his words, not flame up! Why was she so difficult? Why was she so much harder to win over than the others? Fiyero _knew_ girls, he knew their reactions! He had not anticipated this. He soon realized that this wasn't going to be easy. He'd actually have to do _more_ than pull a few pretty lines. Ugh, too much work. There would be other girls. Maybe not like Elphaba…but there would be others. A mental image of Avaric with Elphaba entered Fiyero's head and he realized he couldn't get her out of his mind! He thought back to what he'd told Avaric, about needing the competition to be motivated to get a girl...but now he was wishing he hadn't encouraged the competition. He didn't count on Elphaba being so loyal to Avaric! He thought he was meaningless to her! Boy had he underestimated their relationship... But OZ, she was so _difficult_ and she made him so _angry_! And she also made him very happy…shit.


	14. Building a Wall

**(A/N: ALRIGHT! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! The votes are officially in and, sorry Elphaba/Avaric shippers, but Fiyeraba has been chosen. So this will end up Fiyeraba. BUT since I know that some of you had your heart set on Elphaba/Avaric, I will write a separate fic (different story and everything) and it will be Elpharic if you want me to. Just PM me or say so in a review and I'll write you guys an Elpharic fic. Here's this next chapter, and don't worry the Fiyero you saw in the last chapter will not be the Fiyero that ends up with Elphie. Since last chapter Fiyero got to be the jerk, Avaric gets his turn in the chapter, there is some major jerkiness goign on. Tee hee. please review!)**

Avaric stood heavily in the hall, still fuming about his confrontation with Tiggular. He went to his next class, but halfway there he decided to skip. He didn't know what drove him to this, he felt like Tiggular, skipping class. Elphaba would be disappointed in him, but he had to see her. He quickly hailed a cab.

************

Elphaba glared at Fiyero as he yelled at _her_ for defending _her_ boyfriend! Who did he think he was? Did he actually think she'd just let him insult Avaric like that and her not do anything about it? What in Oz was his problem?! He yelled at her that he was leaving. She felt the need to tell him to stay, but the opposite words came out. She shouted at him to leave. He did. She watched him climb out of her window, feeling betrayed that he actually _did_ leave. She slammed the window shut. She went to her bed and sunk into the mattress. She sighed, her hands flying to her face. Her body began to shake with suppressed sobs. She didn't dare cry though. To cry because of _him_?! She sighed, her anger slowly ebbing away into regret, sorrow maybe? No, she was still angry with him, he'd still called Avaric awful things. But what was he going on about Avaric pushing him into walls? That didn't sound like Avaric.

***************

He walked to the back of the mansion and saw Fiyero climbing down the vines and sprinting away. Avaric stared at him for a minute. What was that jerk doing with Elphaba…in her tower…alone….?! Avaric was overcome with fury. He ran over to the tower and quickly climbed up. He noticed the window was shut, so he let himself in. He saw her sitting on her bed, hands over her face.

"What the hell was that ass doing in here with you?!" Avaric yelled. Elphaba looked up, her hands flying from her face. She glared at Avaric, could they not just get along?! Now she felt defensive of Fiyero. She stood up, her eyes filled with moisture that Avaric didn't notice.

"What is your problem?!" Elphaba yelled at him, taking a step closer to him, "He didn't even do anything to you! I'm allowed to have visitors, aren't I? Or did the visiting hours change?! I'm no invalid Avaric!"

"I didn't say you were!" Avaric shot back, taking a step closer to her, his hands fisting, "I just want to know what that creep was doing here!"

"He came to visit me, we were talking, that's all!"

"Talking?!"

"Yes! Why don't you trust me?!" Elphaba cried, exasperated.

"I trust _you_! It's _him_ I don't trust!" Avaric said, his hands raking through his hair.

"I don't know why this is so hard for you to understand!" Elphaba shouted, "He's my _friend_, not my secret love! I'm not carrying an affair or anything! We're just friends!"

"How do I know?!"

"Oh, really Avaric?!" Elphaba asked, her eyes flashing with anger, "Is that what you really think of me? Do you disrespect me that much? You think that I'd just go sleeping around behind your back with a guy I haven't even known for two weeks?!"

"That's not what I meant." Avaric growled, "All I meant was that I find it hard to know that he's paying visits to you when I'm not around."

"You are so paranoid!" Elphaba shrieked, "He's not trying to bed me!"

"Yes he is!" Avaric shouted, "He's got an agenda! He's trying to steal you from me!"

"Steal me?" Elphaba laughed bitterly, "Since when did you become so possessive? You're being real mature you know that?! Now just stop being paranoid! Nobody is trying to win me over and break us apart!"

"_He_ is!" Avaric spluttered, frustrated that she didn't believe him, "He _is_! He _told_ me so! His life goal is carry affairs with as many women as he can and he's got his eye set on you now! How can you just _ignore_ this issue?!"

"There is no issue!"

"There is and your just letting him tear us apart! Elphaba, just listen to me, I'm telling the truth! He told me that he was going to--"

"He's not the one tearing us apart, it's you!" Elphaba said, "You're the one who's become this possessive ass who won't let his girlfriend have any friends without getting into a shouting match with her!"

"So I'm the ass now?!"

"Weren't you always?!" Elphaba shouted at him, too angry to bite back words she didn't mean, "He doesn't like me like that, you're being stupid and boorish."

"You know this innocent act is getting really old Elphaba, you know he wants you! You know he's interested and yet you refuse to stay away from him! It's like you're just waiting for him to get what he wants and just _have_ you! It's like you're encouraging him!"

"What exactly are you saying Avaric? That I want to be Fiyero?"

"Well he clearly wants you and I know you know it and you're not doing anything about it."

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Don't lie! For all I know you've just fucked him before I came!" Avaric yelled. He immediately regretted his words. He watched her eyes flash with anger and hurt. She couldn't believe he'd just said that to her.

"Get out!" she shouted at him, tears blurring her vision, "Just get out, and tell Fiyero to stay away too!"

"Elphaba, I'm sorry!" Avaric tried, "I didn't mean it! I was angry!"

"Get out!" she shoved him away from her as he tried to come near her. He stumbled back, regret and sorrow etched on his face.

"Elphaba--" he tried again. She fixed him with a glare that vanquished his words.

"Get out Avaric." she said. He saw the moisture in her eyes and he felt horrible. He hung his head and sighed, the silence in the room was deafening compared to their shouting match.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, sincerely, he meant it. She didn't say anything and he left, knowing that anything he said would just make it worse.

***********

Fiyero was almost out of the courtyards when he turned and saw Avaric climbing up the vines and jumping into Elphaba's room. His interest was piqued and he went back to the tower and strained to hear what they were saying, it was long until he could've stood halfway across Oz and he wouldn't miss a word. Avaric was definitely the possessive, paranoid type. He felt bad for Elphaba. She didn't deserve this. He had half a mind to just barge in there and shove Avaric out of the window, but that would only make things worse. He chuckled dryly at Avaric's opinion on what Fiyero's seeming 'lifetime goal' was. Have affairs with as many women as possible? _Really_? He had much higher goals than that, but his reputation wouldn't allow him to publicize those so greatly. He was shocked and mouth left agape after hearing Avaric accuse her of having sex with him just before Avaric came. He didn't have to be in the room to tell that Avaric obviously didn't mean it, and regretted his words, but still...He also didn't have to be in the room to tell that Elphaba was at her last straw, on the verge of tears and he couldn't help but know that he was part of the cause for those tears, and that feeling was the worst in the world. He felt like such an ass and she deserved better than that. And if he ever wanted to be with her, he'd have to make himself worthy, because he couldn't stand to see her with someone who didn't deserve her, Avaric especially.


	15. The Doctor Is In

**(A/N: hullo! I don't know when I last updated, but I hope it wasn't too long ago. lol. Here's the next installment. Enjoy, thanks if you reviewed last time and pretty please review again! lol)**

Neither Avaric nor Fiyero showed up the next day. Elphaba didn't expect them too and she didn't want them too. But as the week bore on, she found herself wishing one of them would show up. She went to her desk and started to pick up a pencil, but as she moved to take a pencil, she couldn't help but see the hideous green skin of her hand. She threw the pencil down, frustrated tears stinging at her eyes. She pushed everything off of her desk in one swift movement. She stared at the mess of ink pens and pencils, papers and books. She sighed as her anger dissipated into sadness. Avaric and Fiyero didn't even visit her anymore, she was so despicable. She laid her head down on her desk, sighing sadly and closing her eyes. She looked up as she heard a noise behind her. She saw Avaric standing there, looking regretful and nervous.

"Finally brought yourself to come back here, did you?" she spat, glaring at him. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I didn't come." said Avaric.

"Are you?!" Elphaba asked. She rose from the chair, pushing it down in the process, her hands fisted and relaxed, "Do you know what it's like to be locked in this tower? No contact with anyone for over a year! And add that to the fact that you're—you're deformed and _ugly_ and disgusting! And then—and then you finally get to see someone again! Someone you _love_ and after the first day, they start _yelling_ at you?! And then they disappear for a week! Do you understand what it's like being here?! No! Otherwise you would've been here, every _day_ last week! You—you wouldn't have yelled at me!" she felt tears in her eyes again and she stopped yelling, calming down a bit, her voice grew softer, "Avaric…do you…do you even love me anymore? I thought this wouldn't matter to you." she gestured to her skin.

"Elphaba, we're falling apart." Avaric sighed, defeated, "I love you."

"Well what are we supposed to do?" asked Elphaba, "What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I'm sorry for not being here." said Avaric, "But I thought you wanted me to stay away anyway."

"I did." Elphaba sighed, looking down. She looked back up, "But I didn't think you'd actually listen."

"Elphaba I--" Avaric started, but was cut off as they heard someone come in. Avaric looked to the window to see Fiyero there, he obviously hadn't anticipated Avaric's being there, her chucked the flower he was holding out of the window and clasped his now empty hands behind his back. Avaric didn't say anything about it because Elphaba hadn't seen the flower.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba jumped, startled. She jolted away from Avaric, for reasons she didn't know. It's not like she had to feel guilty about being with Avaric, "We were just—we were…talking." she stammered.

"Do you want me to leave?" asked Fiyero.

"No!" Elphaba said, "I mean…no, stay."

"Then you want me to leave?" asked Avaric bitterly, crossing his arms.

"Avaric…" Elphaba sighed.

"Why are you giving her such a hard time?" asked Fiyero.

"Shut up Tiggular." Avaric muttered.

"No!" Fiyero said, "You're being a total douche to her and she doesn't deserve it! I heard you a few days ago, yelling at her for something she didn't do! Now I'm sorry if you feel like you're being threatened by me, but you're going to have to get over it! I've as much a right to see her as you!"

"You really think I'm going to believe that you're not trying to steal her?!" Avaric was furious.

"I didn't ask you to believe anything, I asked you to get over it!" Fiyero said. Avaric shoved Fiyero roughly and Fiyero shoved him back.

"You're one to talk! Why don't you just get over the fact that she doesn't love you! She never has and she never will, she loves me--" Avaric was cut off by a punch to his gut. He bent over, clutching his stomach, "I bet that made you feel better." Avaric muttered darkly.

"Yeah, I feel pretty damn good!" Fiyero said. Avaric delivered a punch to Fiyero's gut.

"Good! So do I!" Avaric yelled. They both charged at each other, their fists at the ready. Elphaba jumped between them and they skidded to screeching stops before they ran her over.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, "You are both being immature and _stupid_!"

"I'm sorry." Fiyero told her.

"Sure." said Avaric sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Avaric, _shut up_!" Elphaba said. Avaric sighed.

"Listen Elphaba, I love you. Your skin doesn't change anything. I will always love you, ok?" said Avaric. Elphaba softened.

"Ok Avaric." Elphaba sighed. For the first time, Avaric realized she hadn't said it back. Was this the first time or had this happened before and he just hadn't noticed? Did she still love him? He subconsciously stole a glance at Fiyero. Elphaba couldn't love Fiyero could she?

***********

Avaric and Fiyero didn't try confronting each other; they avoided each other at all costs actually. They tried to keep each other off of their minds, and soon as they could concentrate on not killing the other, they concentrated on getting Elphaba out. They didn't know what to do. Frex would never let her out while she was cursed, they'd have to find a way to reverse the spell. Avaric sat at a picnic table outside in the afternoon, the sun trickling through the trees. He looked up as someone sat in front of him.

"Tell me Avaric, why are you so stressed?" asked Galinda. She was going out for a degree in psychology. She wanted to help people with their problems. She wanted to either be a guidance counselor at a school with students with many issues so she could help them or a professional psychologist who everyone in the Emerald City looked to after every break-up, make-up, suicide attempt, and funeral you name it.

"Well, let me think Galinda," Avaric said sarcastically, "My girlfriend is currently under some evil spell and her evil father is locking her up in some tower. I thought she was dead, but it turns out she's not. I see her again and there's immediately some other douche trying to steal her from me and I'm realizing that I'm losing her. And I'm also trying to figure a way to reverse the curse on her and ALSO I have fucking midterms coming up!"

"Uh huh, I see." said Galinda, unfazed by his raising voice, "And how exactly are you coping with this stress? In a healthy way I hope. Stress is healthy for you, but too much stress disturbs the balance of inner human turmoil."

"What?" asked Avaric, "Are you using me as a patient again?"

"Well I need to practice on _somebody_." said Galinda primly, "And you happen to be struggling with your feelings. Now tell me from the top, what do you think is your biggest um issue right now?"

"Fiyero's my issue." Avaric said, "He's trying to steal Elphaba! I mean, you see the way he looks at her!"

"And how does it make you feel?" asked Galinda, picking up a grape from her lunch pale and eating it.

"Threatened." said Avaric, "I told her I loved her and she didn't say it back. She was looking at Fiyero."

"Oh so you see Fiyero's not your problem at all." said Galinda, eating another grape, "I think you're problem is fear that Elphaba is not um, what's the word-- reciprocating your feelings. You're problem is Elphaba."

"No, no," said Avaric, his eyes glazy over dreamily, "She could never be a problem."

"There are such things as good problems." said Galinda, "This could be good for your relationship in the end."

"Well at the present, it's killing our relationship." said Avaric, raking his hands through his hair.

"You know Avaric," said Galinda, "The key is confidence."

"Confidence?"

"Confidence. She needs to know that you have so much confidence in your current relationship with her that you aren't even threatened by good looking men such as Fiyero Tiggular." said Galinda.

"Oh don't tell me _you_ like Tiggular." Avaric groaned, the idea sickening him. Galinda wrinkled her nose.

"Quite the contrary Av." said Galinda, "The fact is, you're the one doubting your relationship and so she is merely following your lead. She thinks that you have no faith in her and don't trust her loyalty to you. She feels that you want your relationship to end. This is dance of confidence Avaric, stop faltering the steps."

"I never looked at it that way." said Avaric thoughtfully.

"Exactly." said Galinda, "Grape?" Avaric grinned and took a grape and popped it into his mouth. Galinda giggled and ate another grape herself.

"Thanks Lin, I'll see you later." said Avaric, getting up to leave. Galinda watched him go, not being able to tear her eyes away from Avaric's retreating back. She fed him advice to win over Elphaba, because it made him smile and it made her feel like she was making him happy. As Avaric walked away, he noticed a newspaper that was lying on a table. He looked at the headline: WIZARD USES POWERS TO CURE DEAF WOMAN.

**************

Fiyero was in the library again…researching…again. He'd done some research at Frex's mansion, he'd snuck into Frex's study, looking for any clues as to how Elphaba had been cursed. He'd come across a diary, Melena's. He'd ripped out a few pages that he'd studied many times. He sat in the library with these pages. He was planning on showing them to Elphaba later tonight.

_July 18__th_

_I feel as though my heart is literally shattering inside of me. Callen just came to tell me that she's been arranged to marry Frex! MY Frex! The bitch! She's always been jealous of me because I know she's been in love with Frex. But he chose me! He dated me! He proposed to me! How could my father make these arrangements? Doesn't he know that I love Frex? I hate Callen! They say you can never 'really' hate blood, but I hate Callen! She's the worst sister imaginable! Frex came to me and told me he wouldn't marry her, we could run away! But I don't think I could stand living without luxury. That sounds bad, doesn't it? But Frex and I, we'll find a way to be together, we will._

_July 20__th_

_Only a few weeks till they wed. But we're so close to finding a solution!_

_August 3__rd_

_We've found the solution! Either way, Frex is going to have to marry one of my father's daughters a girl from the Ruenna line, me or Callen. What if Callen had never been part of family? Frex found an old with, Ronica, she made us a potion to slip to my father that will make him think he only has one daughter, me. Callen will be cast away from the family, most likely sent to Southstairs for fraud and I'll marry Frex! It's perfect._

_August 4__th_

_Our plan worked perfectly! Callen's gone, sent to Southstairs. She made a big show of screaming at Frex and I that she would curse us with her dark magic, but she'll be in Southstair, and I don't want to worry about her. I can't wait for the wedding! It's in three days!_

_August 7,_

_It finally happened! I am officially no longer Melena Ruenna, but Melena Thropp! The honeymoon will be in the Emerald City!!! _

_May 25,_

_Today I received message of my 'dear' sister Callen. Apparently she'd escaped from her cell in Southstair and set the place on fire, it was white flames. She's such a creeper. She's always been interested in sorcery. It's such a curse. Luckily, the guards were able to put the flames out and they put her in the pod cells for cursed and dark magical criminals. _

Fiyero had read this carefully. He'd then went to the library and looked at old newspapers. He came across a short article.

_DARK WITCH ESCAPES SOUTHSTAIRS  
_

_It has been reported today that there has been a breakout of Southstair criminal holding facility. The breakout focuses on the cursed and dark magical criminals. One Callen (last name unknown) escaped, with the help of a cell mate, Selan Covet (an evil sorceress, responsible for the massacre at Hickory Community College 50 years ago). The spell blew the cell to bits. Callen escaped, but Selan died for the spell was too much for her age to handle. Callen was first arrested for fraud, claiming to be Master Ruenna of Gillikin's daughter. Her time was further lengthened for a fire she started about a year into her time in prison. We advise everyone to be cautious of this witch._

Fiyero had no doubt in his mind that this had been the woman who'd cursed Elphaba. He grabbed the newspaper article and stuffed it into his bag, along with the pages from Melena's diary. As he walked out of the library, he glanced at a newspaper another student was reading at a table: WIZARD USES POWERS TO CURE DEAF WOMAN.


	16. We're Off to See The Wizard

**(A/N: It's a chapter! Albeit a short chapter...but oh well. Perhaps the next chapter well lenghthify. Thanks if you reviewed the last time this was updated...which was a long time ago (sorry) and if you would be super nice, review again? Thanks and enjoy)**

Avaric quickly climbed up the vines into Elphaba's room. He was greeted with the sight of her and Fiyero lying on her bed together. He saw a secret affair, but he soon remembered Galinda's advice: confidence. They both looked up as he came in and jolted away from each other. Avaric went to Elphaba and gave her a quick kiss, she smiled into the kiss and Fiyero sat up.

"Hey Av," Elphaba smiled and straightened his collar, "We were just talking about lifting this stupid curse." said Elphaba.

"And that's what I came here to talk to you about." said Avaric, sitting down next to her on the bed, "Headlines today, the wizard was able to cure a deaf woman with his powers." Fiyero frowned, that had been his idea.

"Do you think he could use his powers to lift my curse?" asked Elphaba.

"It's worth a try right?" asked Avaric.

"I second Avaric's um…thoughts." said Fiyero, speaking up. Avaric looked at him and for the first time his smile didn't falter. Elphaba was glad Avaric wasn't being so hostile towards Fiyero.

"Alright, when do we leave?" asked Elphaba. They both widened their eyes.

"You can't just _leave_!" they both said, "It's dangerous!"

"We can go at night and how dangerous could it be? It's just travelling." said Elphaba.

"But you're green!"

"Frex will find out!"

"Someone could kidnap you!"

"You'll both be with me!" Elphaba exclaimed, "First of all, nobody would even want to come within spitting distance of a green girl and Frex won't find out. I never let him in anymore. And if he does, he'll never catch us! He won't know where to look. And by the time he figures it out, we'll have already been to the wizard."

"Elphaba, I'm not so sure your think rationally." said Fiyero.

"Well it's not like the Wizard would come _here_!" she exclaimed. Fiyero began to protest again and Elphaba turned to Avaric, "Avaric _please_?" she sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know you can protect me." she said seductively in his ear. Fiyero rolled his eyes, even Avaric wasn't thick enough to fall for this one.

"Um…I—well…it is dangerous for---um—you, but…" Avaric stuttered, "I suppose." he finally said.

"Oh c'mon!" Fiyero threw his hands in the air, "Really Avaric? I didn't think you would be thick enough to fall for that charade."

"I wasn't putting on any charades Fiyero," Elphaba snapped, "You're welcome to join Avaric and I, but whether or not you do, Avaric and I are off to see the Wizard."

"Elphaba!" Fiyero groaned, "What if--"

"I think I'll invite Galinda too." said Elphaba, ignoring Fiyero.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love to come." said Avaric, "Plus she'd probably kill us if she found out we went on a journey without her…" They heard a rustle outside the window and Galinda fell through ungracefully.

"I am _certainly _not made to be climbing vines!" she shrilled as she managed to stand up and walk over to them on wobbly knees, "Now what plan are we formulating?"

"We're going to see the Wizard!" Elphaba said excitedly.

"In the Emerald City?" asked Galinda, "Do you have any idea how long it takes to get to the Emerald City from here?! You guys are out of your minds!"

"So you're not coming with--"

"Of _course _I'm coming with you! If you guys had left without me I would have killed you!" Galinda exclaimed, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow night. That should be enough time for you to get packed and come up with reasonable explanations as to why you're missing school." said Elphaba.

"Well what if Frex finds out you're gone?" asked Fiyero.

"Then he finds out," Elphaba shrugged, "He can't exactly file a missing persons report on a dead girl and I doubt he'd want the fact known that he had a green daughter."

"Well alright." said Fiyero.

"Ok, everyone be back here tomorrow at midnight."

********

Elphaba had decided against telling Nessa she was leaving. She didn't want Nessa to try and stop her or tell father. Because then she wouldn't have a chance to get out. Of course Nessa and Frex would find out sooner or later. Elphaba was hoping for later. She had packed a small satchel of clothes, money and other belongings for the journey. She heard a knock on the window and quickly opened it. Avaric hopped in, quickly followed by Fiyero who was carrying Galinda.

"You're sure you want to do this?" Avaric asked Elphaba seriously, taking her by the shoulders.

"Avaric," Elphaba said, "I can't stay locked up anymore." she said softly, "It's no life for me or anybody."

"I understand." said Avaric, "Just know that if this doesn't work, I will still always love you. Green or white."

"Really?" Elphaba asked.

"Of course." Avaric said.

"I love you Avaric." Elphaba sighed, her head resting on his chest as they embraced. Galinda and Fiyero stood in the background. Fiyero looked at the floor and Galinda looked at the wall.

"Um…" Fiyero cleared his throat, interrupting the couple, "We should probably get going." he said, "There's a carriage waiting around the corner." he had told the carriage to wait for them around the corner because he didn't want Frex to see it in the event that he happened to be awake. They all crowded around the window, ready to leave when there was a knock on Elphaba's door.

"Elphaba?" it was Frex. Elphaba waved it off and they all proceeded to return to the window when they heard the lock turning. Elphaba let out a surprised and frightening squeak before running to the door and pressing her back against it. She felt the lock click and the door move just an inch.

"Don't come in!" Elphaba cried.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry, I just want to talk to you." said Frex sadly.

"Just go away!" Elphaba said, closing her eyes and she pushed harder against the door.

"But I just--"

"You think I want to talk to you? You ruined my life! Go away and leave me alone!" Elphaba screamed and she finally succeeded in shutting the door. She locked it and waited for the sound of retreating footsteps. She felt bad for being so mean to Frex. _I'm doing this for you Father. I'm only trying to become the daughter you can look a again. I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this so that you can love me again the way you used to. I'm doing this for you Father. _

"I'm sorry." Frex said. Elphaba couldn't count the times he'd apologized to her through her door.

"Go." Elphaba said darkly. She pressed her ear to the door and heard the retreated footsteps.

"Elphie, he really does love you." said Galinda quietly.

"How can he?" asked Elphaba, "You know he never even looks at me anymore. Ever since this stupid curse he hasn't been able to look at me." Nobody knew what to say to that. It was quiet as they stood there. Finally Elphaba unlatched the window again and proceeded to climb out, her satchel slung over her shoulder as she climbed carefully down the vines.


	17. Milk Carton

**(A/N: whoa, haven't updated this since last December...that's a long time! Well...some people have reviewed/alerted recently so I went ahead and typed something up for this while I was in the mood...which is weird...must be this song I'm listening to...go listen to the group 2pm! They're good! Watch 'heartbeat' on youtube, music video has the coolest dance! bagah! Anyway, read, enjoy, review!)**

As Frex lay in bed that night, he realized that he just couldn't protect her any longer. She was his daughter, she was a girl, a teenager…just like anyone else and no one would want to spend their life in a tower. People would be cruel though, because she was just so different now…green. And then of course there was the issue that she was supposed to be dead, but that wasn't the least of the problem. But…he had to let her go…if he didn't let her go…she would leave.

The next morning Frex went up to Elphaba's room, as per usual, and knocked, nervous about telling her the news. But he didn't get an answer. Finally Frex sighed and opened the door…but she wasn't there. She was gone. He'd waited too long. She'd left.

* * *

A week later and Frex had practically the whole country searching for Elphaba and also Fiyero. After Elphaba had gone missing, Fiyero turned up gone too and Frex accused him of kidnapping his daughter. So now the police were after both of them, though if they caught Elphaba, she'd be brought home safely, if they caught Fiyero, he'd be taken to prison. Galinda and Avaric were not however being searched for, because they had covered, telling professors they'd be on vacation and telling their parents the same. Elphaba's picture was on signs plastered on building, in bars and restaurants, on milk cartons. Fiyero's picture was on wanted signs in police stations, and all over freaking Oz. Elphaba sat in the little café wearily, her hood pulled over her to hide her face and gloves to hide hers skin.

"Oh great." she sighed wearily, looking at the back of her milk carton, "I've officially made the milk carton."

"Did you really think Frex was just going to sit back and do nothing, realizing his daughter had gone missing?" Galinda asked, touching Elphaba's hand across the table. Elphaba sighed but agreed with her.

"Hey, at least you're not being accused of kidnapping someone." Fiyero grumbled, he wore a hat to hide his face. Elphaba felt a pang of guilt.

"Fiyero, you could always go back, and once they see I'm not with you, they'll leave you alone." Elphaba said, resting her hand on Fiyero's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave you." Fiyero sighed, "Besides, Avaric can't take of two girls by himself, now can he?" Avaric glared at him but didn't say anything at Elphaba gentle nudge.

"I appreciate you staying Fiyero." Elphaba said quietly.

"That sounds so…formal…" Fiyero said, "I thought we were friends…"

"We are!" Elphaba quickly grabbed his hand and Fiyero immediately brightened. Avaric bristled, but said nothing. Fiyero and Avaric, who were both complete idiots half the time and the other half overprotective bulldogs.

"I never knew the Emerald City was this far away." Elphaba sighed, resting her head on Avaric's shoulder as she let go of Fiyero's hand.

"We should be there in a week or two. It'd take less time, but we have to be cautious, what with your father's whole search operation going down and my own…erm…criminal hunt." Fiyero said. Elphaba nodded.

"We should get back to the tent." she said. The others nodded. They were running low on money. The original plan was that Fiyero was going to stop by the bank whenever they needed money to withdraw from his enormous accounts, but since he became the prime suspect in Elphaba's supposed kidnapping, he could not access his accounts and Avaric's and Galinda's accounts were controlled by their parents. So with few change to spare, they had decided that it was better to not spend it all on hotels, instead investing it in food and drink, so they camped out in the woods, using a tent that they'd gotten cheap and a few blankets. They walked to the woods which were pretty close to the café.

"I'm surprised you have complained about such 'harsh conditions', Ms. Gillikin." Elphaba joked, judging Galinda. Galinda smiled at her.

"Oh Elphie, you probably won't believe this, but I _have_ been camping before." she said. Elphaba laughed. Suddenly Galinda remembered she'd left her bag at the café, "Oh no! I forgot my bag! You guys go on, I'll be right back." Galinda said.

"You can't go by yourself." Elphaba protested, "Let me go with you."

"No!" Avaric and Fiyero both jumped in front of her. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, we're just going to go get her bag." she said, trying to push past them.

"One of us we'll go. I think a guy should be with a girl at all times…you know…cause we're strong." Fiyero said. Avaric agreed with him for once, nodding.

"Yeah, Fiyero you go with Galinda."

"But I have to set up the tent." Fiyero said.

"I can do that, you go with Galinda." Avaric said, shooing Fiyero.

"But you don't know how to do it." Fiyero said.

"Yes I do!" Avaric said indignantly.

"Av, much as I love you, you don't know how to set up a tent and it's less dangerous if you go with her than Fiyero because he's a supposed criminal, go with Galinda." Elphaba ordered. Avaric sighed.

"Fine." he murmured. He kissed Elphaba, deliberately passionately in front of Fiyero. Fiyero scowled at him before pushing him in Galinda's direction.

"Take your time!" he called after him. Elphaba rolled her eyes as she turned around and started walking back towards the woods again.

* * *

Galinda bit her lip as Avaric walked next to her.

"Um, thanks for coming with me." she said.

"Sure thing." Avaric said offhandedly. They walked inside the café and were relieved to find Galinda's bag still there. They retrieved it and walked back out. Galinda chewed her lip again. She really wanted to spend more time with Avaric.

"We should go to the grocery store and buy some food…it's cheaper than going to cafés…." Galinda said, hoping Avaric would agree.

"I should really get back to Elphaba…" Avaric said. Galinda looked down.

"Yeah…" she agreed, "You're right."

"But we would need food and it easy cheaper if we buy it at a grocery store." he said, "Is there one nearby?" he asked. Galinda nodded, grabbing his hand as she dragged him down the sidewalk. She suddenly realized what she was doing and dropped his hand.

"This way." she murmured.

* * *

Elphaba sat on a rock, watching Fiyero put the tent together again. He was really getting quite speedy at it. He clinked together these weird connecting rods and whabam, tent finished. Elphaba always wondered why something so simple always boggled her and confused Avaric.

"I wonder where Avaric and Galinda are…" Elphaba said to herself.

"They probably are on their way back." Fiyero replied, finishing up the tent and taking a seat by Elphaba on the large rock.

"Once again, your tent building skills amaze me." Elphaba smiled.

"Anything to impress you." Fiyero grinned.

"Why do you do that?" Elphaba laughed.

"Do what?" Fiyero asked.

"Why do you flirt with me when you know that I'm with Avaric?" Elphaba asked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Fiyero murmured, grinning at her mischievously.

"Go home Fiyero." Elphaba sighed, smiling gently at him.

"Beg your pardon?" Fiyero asked.

"I don't like the fact that everyone thinks you're a criminal." Elphaba sighed, "Just go home."

"Not until I get you to the Emerald City. Besides, it'll be easier to get myself out of it if you're there to explain it all. Plus, if I go back, I'll be held in a custody cell forever until they get around to making their decision. They most likely won't believe me and they'll probably think I've hidden you somewhere and that-"

"Ok, ok, sounds like a nightmare." Elphaba interrupted, "I just hope all of this is worth it…I just hope the Wizard can fix this…"

"I think the green is pretty." Fiyero said. Elphaba frowned.

"Don't be ridiculous." she deadpanned, "It's horrid looking."

"Well, if this Wonderful Wizard cant' fix it…I still think you'll look beautiful." Fiyero said sincerely. Elphaba blushed and Fiyero felt like kissing her, but Avaric and Galinda came back then, panting and out of breath.

"Um, we were walking to the grocery store, but then we saw all these police carriages around and bad news Fiyero, someone spotted you when you and Elphaba were walking back up to the woods without us and even worse is that they saw you with her and now the police are like…everywhere."

* * *

**(A/N: Really can't say if I'll update, depends on reviews, I'd kind of forgotten about this story. I'm sorry for the wait if anyone was actually 'waiting')**


	18. Interrogation

**(A/N: SNOW! Eepp! Right, so haven't updated _anything_ in a while...like probably not since before the Idina Menzel concert in St. Louis, which was AMAZING! by the way! Got an autograph at the stage door, woots woots! Anyway, so I haven't had a full week of school since last December, all this SNOW! I had three days off this week and I guess I just wrote a bunch of stuff for a bunch of unfinished fics. So, here we have it. Thanks for reading)**

There was barely even enough time for a group look of despair before they were all racing about, trying to take the tent down, stamp out the fire, pick up all their things as they heard shouts and sirens down the hill from the forest.

"What are we going to do?" Galinda squeaked.

"Avaric and Galinda, you should go!" Elphaba hissed, "I don't want to drag you two into this."

"A little late for that, Hon." Avaric said, "C'mon." He grabbed Elphaba's arm and began tugging her away. But before anyone could get anywhere, policemen were swarming the area. Avaric and Elphaba who had been already close to an escape were out of view. And Avaric took the opportunity to drag Elphaba away from the scene, sending Fiyero an apologetic look, leaving him to the dogs. Fiyero was about to follow them before he was seen, but a harsh flashlight beam fell on him and he froze sullenly, spotting the end of Galinda's dress as she fled after Avaric and Elphaba. Fiyero let out a steam of frustration as he turned around to face the cops.

"You're under arrest buddy, for kidnapping and holding hostage Elphaba Thropp." a policeman said, roughly shoving Fiyero up against a tree, handcuffing his arms behind his back.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!" Elphaba punched Avaric in the shoulder once again, "What is your problem? How could you just _leave _him there like that?"

"I didn't have a choice Elphaba." Avaric seethed, "Listen, do you want to get to the wizard, or do you want to get shipped back to your father so you can resume life in a tower?"

"Don't you dare act like what you did was for my benefit!" Elphaba shouted, "You've wanted Fiyero gone since the moment we started this trip! You saw an easy way to remedy your predicament and you took it!"

"El, I've wanted that jerk gone way before this journey was even a thought! And I can't say I'm particularly sad about his departure, but that doesn't mean I went out and schemed a way to get rid of him! Hell, what kind of person do you think I am?" Avaric asked, "I didn't want to leave Tiggular like that and I know it was screwed up, but I had to get you out of there. It would just led to a whole lot of mess and-"

"And now Fiyero is being held in prison for my kidnapping!" Elphaba shouted, "Kidnapping!" she exclaimed, "All because you wouldn't just take that one extra step to bring him with us."

"Why do you care so much anyways? Jesus, you barely know the guy!" Avaric said, frustrated, "Besides it's better we let him go. At least now he can convincingly plead innocence!"

"Oh right, so you think he can just say not guilty and they'll let him walk?" Elphaba asked sarcastically, "Was that your whole thought process while all this was going on? If so, you're _a lot _stupider than I remembered."

"Oz! Why are you so _angry_ about this?"

"Fiyero's my friend!" Elphaba shouted.

"The friendliest friend I've ever met." Avaric murmured, blowing off steam.

"Don't start this again!" Elphaba shoved his shoulder, "He's a friend." she sent him a withering glare.

"We can continue the journey without him." Avaric said, chancing a few steps towards her, "And when it's all over, we can come back and clear his name."

"And leave him in prison for another month?" Elphaba asked bitingly.

"Yes." Avaric nodded. Elphaba whirled around.

"Are you-"

"Or we can break him out tonight." Avaric sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

* * *

"How do you know Miss Elphaba Thropp?"

"I told you, I was living in her house and I ran into her." Fiyero said tiredly, "It tends to happen."

"Was there something different about her?"

"Yeah, she was green, we've been over this now." Fiyero said. The interrogator circled the desk.

"And what was your reaction to this?" he asked.

"I thought it was different." Fiyero shrugged, "But not in a bad way."

"Did you think she was…pretty?" the investigator asked. Fiyero threw his arms in the air.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he shouted.

"Answer the question!" the investigator yelled back, banging his hand on the table repeatedly.

"What?" Fiyero yelled, flustered and confused, "Yes, I thought she was pretty, why does that even-"

"So you were attracted to Miss Thropp would you say?" asked the detective.

"And that would give me cause to kidnap her?" Fiyero seethed, "I told you, I didn't _do _it." he spoke slowly.

"So you were attracted to her." the man said, "She was…sexually appealing to you, would you say?"

"I didn't rape her!" Fiyero shouted, fury blurring his vision, "I would _never _do that to _anyone_."

"But you kidnapped her."

"No!"

"And you drug her halfway across Munchkinland."

"NO!"

"And you kept her as your hostage-"

"_NO!_" Fiyero shouted, standing up, "I _never_ took Elphaba, anywhere!"

"Then explain to me Master Tiggular why the victim was seen WITH you this morning-"

"She wasn't with me!" Fiyero yelled desperately, oh what a mess, "When you picked me up I was obviously alone, was I not? I didn't kidnap her." There was a silence in the room and the investigator processed Fiyero's words. And Fiyero sat back down, infuriated and trying to gain his composure.

"Just tell us this Master Tiggular." the interrogator finally said.

"What?" Fiyero sighed tiredly, raking a hand down his face.

"Is the victim dead or alive?"

"So now I'm a murderer too?" Fiyero asked in disbelief.

"You are correct in saying the victim was not with you when we picked you up. But we have pictures-" the man dropped a picture of him and Elphaba exiting the café and Fiyero groaned inwardly, just great, "—of you and the victim here. Explain to us why she is with you here and why she suddenly disappeared 30 minutes later when we arrested you."

"I—I-" Fiyero stammered, trying uselessly to come up with some sort of explanation.

"You kidnapped Elphaba, didn't you Master Tiggular." the detective said quietly, "Oz knows why, but you did. You heard the cops were coming. 30 minutes is a long time, you could have easily killed a young girl like Elphaba, a man of your build versus a girl of her petite size, it's hardly a task. So you killed her, because having her there would ascertain that you did indeed kidnap her-" Fiyero was shaking his head vigorously.

"No, I never killed her!" Fiyero tried to say.

"Where's the body Master Tiggular?"

"She's not dead! She's fine, I swear!" Fiyero said.

"Then where is she?" asked the man.

"She ran away as soon as you guys came up the hill." Fiyero blurted.

* * *

Nessa stared outside her window. Elphaba was gone. Kidnapped by that _stupid _boy, Fiyero or whatever his name was. She'd known he was trouble from the start. She'd never felt a stab of pity for her father in her entire life, but now she did wish that the press would just be a little easier on him. Even now, they were standing shamelessly at their doorstep, waiting for Frex to get home from work.

"I still don't believe it." Boq shook his head, Nessa had brought him home with her to study. She turned to face him. He looked at her, "Elphaba's been alive this _whole _time?"

"Yeah." Nessa sighed, wheeling over to the table with Boq, taking the pencil from his hand as she fixed his previous problem, "The answer is five." she said absently, setting the pencil back on the table.

"And you're saying that _Fiyero _kidnapped her?" Boq asked, not listening to Nessa's talk about mathematics. Nessa nodded. Boq let out a steam of breath, "Why would he do that? Oh, poor Elphie…" Nessa nodded again, forlornly. A sudden series of shouts drew her attention to the window and she quickly wheeled herself back to gaze at the scene in front of the mansion. Boq was right behind her.

"Tell us Governor Thropp, why did you fake your daughter's death?" a reporter was shouting in Frex's face. Nessa felt tears forming in her eyes as she watched her father try to shove through the swarms of reporters.

"Is it true that you faked your daughter's death because she became cursed?"

"Please Governor Thropp, explain to us in detail the curse put upon your eldest daughter!"

"Where has she been all this time?"

"Is it true you locked your daughter in a tower because you were disgusted by the sight of her?"

"Governor Thropp! Share with us, is it true you no longer love your daughter?"

"Governor Thropp, what were you doing the night Fiyero Tiggular kidnapped your daughter?"

"Frexspar! Frexspar, please, just answer a few questions!"

"I'm sorry, I won't be answering any questions today." Frex was able to say before slamming his door in all their faces. He was so sick of all the reporters and paparazzi and cameras. He just wanted Elphaba back. He went to his office and quietly sank into his chair, hands over his face. The phone rang and Frex answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello Sir, this is the North Munchkinland Police Department and we've just taken Fiyero Tiggular into custody."

"Oh, thank Oz and Elphaba?"

"She was not with Master Tiggular at his arrest. Master Tiggular is currently pleading innocent, claiming that Miss Thropp ran away from home, rather than being kidnapped."

"That bastard." Frex swore, "Don't let any of this reach the press, understood?"

"Yes sir."

"I will get to the police station if that's alright, to question the boy myself."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Fiyero had never felt crummier in his entire life. Here he was, sitting in a jail cell, totally alone, accused of kidnapping and murder and again, he was just all alone. He still could not believe they had all just left him like that. He had been more help to them then they even knew! Oz, he was the one who brought them all back together, and discovered Elphaba was even still alive and they just go off and leave him there! And Elphaba especially! They were friends! Were they not? Oz, this had to be the worst Fiyero had ever felt, including his wakeup call to a full night of drinking and drugs a few years ago.

"I can't believe she left me like that." he moaned to himself, wallowing in self pity.

"Yeah, really surprising that a kidnap victim would want to leave you." the guard outside smirked.

"Shut up!" Fiyero yelled in the man's general direction, "I didn't kidnap her!" she grumbled moodily, he was so sick of this place.

"Oh sure. I'm sure you just—Agh!" The guards words were cut off by what could only be his cry of pain. Fiyero stood up curiously and went to the bars of the cell to see what had happened. He saw the guard on his side, knocked out cold, Avaric rubbing his fist as Elphaba leaned down and pulled the keys from his belt.

"Elphaba!" Fiyero beamed, "I knew you wouldn't just leave me like that!" he sent a glare at Avaric.

"Of course not." Elphaba smiled, working the key into the lock. As soon as he was out, Fiyero scooped her into a big hug.

"I thought you guys had actually abandoned me." Fiyero blushed, setting her down as he admitted his insecure doubts.

"No, you're part of the team now." Elphaba smiled again before grabbing his hand, "Now let's go before something bad happen-"

"I heard voices, this way!" urgent footsteps could be heard around the corner by a group of guards. The hallway was a dead end and there was no escape without running straight into the guards. Oz Damn It.

* * *

**(A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to get an update soon, especially if it snows again lol. Everyone else pretty much hates me for loving the snow heehee. The only time I hated snow was when it almost made me miss Idina's concert. Yeah...I was bout to murder someone...but I made it and snow and I are cool again. Okay, weird rambling. Thanks again!)**


End file.
